Ellie
by Luciole1128
Summary: Quelques mois aprés la fin de Révélation, Bella vit une vie heureuse avec sa nouvelle famille. Mais c'était sans l'arrivée d'une nouvelle "soeur", cette femme qui connait si bien Edward et dont elle ne sait rien. Pourquoi Edward ne lui a pas dit?
1. Chapter 1

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer sauf ceux sortis de mon imagination

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

_Les événements qui suivent se déroulent après « Révélation »._

L'automne allait bientôt se terminer. Je voyais avec tristesse le temps changeait et annonçait l'arrivée de l'hiver, du froid et des premiers flocons. Malgré ma transformation il y a environ un an, le fait d'être vampire n'a pas changé mon mépris pour la neige. Je ne ressentais plus le froid, mais je ne l'aimais pas non plus.

Ce jour là j'étais en ballade avec ma fille et Jacob, on venait de finir de chasser et on profitait des derniers rayons du soleil, la nuit commençait à tomber. La forêt était d'un orange flamboyant. Les feuilles mortes craquaient sous nos pas et les arbres laissaient passer quelques rayons de soleil. Un calme religieux s'installait.

Après s'être moqué des reflets que le soleil donnait à ma peau, il décida que Renesmée devait aller dormir. Il était toujours trop protecteur avec elle, mais elle adorait ça. Jacob lui appartenait, elle le savait et elle en profitait. Le moindre de ses caprices, il les exécutait. Je lui avais dit de ne pas tout accepter, je ne voulais pas que ma fille devienne une enfant pourrie gâtée. Déjà que ses tantes la traitaient comme une princesse, la servitude de Jacob était vraiment la goutte d'eau.

Après avoir râlée, elle accepta que Jacob la ramène.

-Tu viens avec nous ? me demanda Jacob.

Notre relation était presque redevenue celle du début. Depuis son imprégnation, Edward, lui et moi nous étions devenus très proches. Les erreurs du passé ont été oubliées et chacun savait que nous étions avec la bonne personne maintenant.

- Non, ramène-la. Edward doit être au cottage. Je veux encore me balader un peu.

Il me regarda intrigué mais je pense qu'il comprit, il ne me posa pas de question et s'en alla, Renesmée sur ses épaules. On était encore à Forks, je ne voulais pas partir, ne pas laisser Charlie et donc j'avais reporté mon inscription à la fac.

Vivre toujours avec ma famille était parfois difficile. Je les adorais, mais on avait peu d'intimités et ces derniers temps j'aimais chasser seule. Juste pour souffler un peu. Cependant, je ne pourrais pas les quitter. Nous étions tellement unis, et puis leur enlever Renesmée serait trop dur. Elle était le centre de toutes les attentions.

Elle avait l'apparence d'une enfant de 10ans maintenant. Ses longues boucles cuivrées descendaient au milieu de son dos, son visage s'était amincit. Elle était vraiment belle et je l'adorais. Ma fille était la chose la plus importante de ma vie. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible, Edward était tout pour moi avant sa naissance. Aujourd'hui, nous formions une famille et je pense qu'aucun vampire ne peut être plus heureux que nous.

Je marchais à travers les bois, la nuit était tombée et je décidai de rentrer. Je couru jusqu'au cottage, je reniflais mais je ne sentis aucune odeur. Ni Edward, ni Jacob, ni ma fille n'était là. Elle avait du encore jouait de ses charmes, Jacob allait m'entendre. J'allais donc à la villa.

-Jacob, tu es vraiment impossible ! Je t'avais dit de la coucher. Et toi tu n'as rien dit ?

Je regardais mon mari, pas en colère, juste un peu agacée. Il me sourit, de son sourire en coin que j'adorais. Il s'approcha de moi, m'embrassa la joue, la bouche… Il faisait ça pour me déstabiliser, je le savais, mais j'adorais ça.

-Tu m'as manquée. Comment était ta ballade ? me susurra t-il.

- Bien…-je ne savais plus où j'étais, le désir commençait à monter, je me ressaisis- mais c'est pas le problème. Elle doit dormir… On la gâte trop et tu le sais.

-Encore une demi heure, elle était trop excitée tout à l'heure, elle ne pouvait pas dormir, me dit il.

Je céda et alla rejoindre ma fille sur le canapé, où elle était assise, sur les genoux de Jacob.

-Maman, je sais que je dois aller dormir, mais s'il te plait… Juste encore un peu…

Elle me regarda avec ses grand yeux, elle savait très bien s'en servir, à chaque fois, on cédait.

-Si tu veux, lui dis-je. Mais dans une demi-heure, au lit ! Et pas de plainte ou de caprice… D'accord ?

Elle râla un peu, puis voyant que je ne lui permettrais pas plus, accepta. Je la laissai s'amuser avec son « toutou » et je rejoignis Edward qui était au piano. Je ne connaissais pas le morceau qu'il jouait, une nouvelle composition surement. Elle était si joyeuse et si légère que je me doutais qu'elle fut pour ma fille. Il me regarda et me sourit pendant qu'il jouait les derniers accords.

-Tu aimes ? me demanda t-il en m'embrassant.

-Il est pour Renesmée ? - il opina - Oui, il est trop beau, il lui ressemble. Merci !

Il me regarda avec des yeux langoureux, il avait quelque chose en tête.

-Si au lieu de dormir au cottage, Nessie dormait ici avec les autres… Tu ne penses pas que l'on pourrait en profiter pour aller en ville, à Seattle par exemple, dans un petit hôtel…

Il me mordis l'oreille au même moment où Jasper passa prés de nous.

-Vous pouvez arrêter de penser à ça quand je suis prés de vous ? C'est vraiment désagréable, nous supplia t'il.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est plus agréable d'entendre ce que vous pensez, toi et Alice, quand vous êtes dans votre chambre ? J'ai supporté ça pendant des années, à toi maintenant, lui dit-il en rigolant.

Jasper le regarda, amusé et agacé à la fois. Il savait que c'était mal placé de faire des remarques à Edward, on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments, surtout ceux là… Je me concentrai de nouveau sur mon mari. Je lui souris, il savait que j'allais accepter.

-Demande à Rosalie de s'en occuper, elle sera ravie. Lui dis-je. Je vais aller chercher quelque affaire pour toi et moi, même si on ne dort pas, on a besoin d'affaires pour demain…

Je lui avais dit ça avec un ton sulfureux, il savait que ce n'était pas de ça que je parlais. Il accepta et je courus au cottage. Je pris quelques affaires que je mis dans un grand sac, ainsi qu'une jolie nuisette que Alice m'avait conseillée d'acheter et que Edward n'avait jamais vu.

Je retournai à la villa, je fis un baiser sur le front de ma fille. Elle était heureuse, Rosalie la laissait toujours dormir quand elle voulait, peu importe l'heure. Je sortis, Edward devait être à la dépendance pour prendre sa voiture. J'étais à peine sortie que je sentis une odeur suspecte. Il y avait un vampire qui approchait. J'entendis des pas mais je ne voyais rien. Il courait, et ses pas se rapprochaient de la villa. Je pensais connaître tous les amis de Carlisle, mais ce vampire je ne le connaissais pas. Et soudain je la vis. C'était une femme, petite, menue et comme tout vampire, belle et pâle. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, ondulés qui descendaient le long de son dos. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond, elle était assoiffée et je me mis sur mes gardes. Tandis qu'elle continuait à approchait je vis mieux son visage, il avait l'air joyeux et sans méchanceté. Mais ceci ne me rassura pas. Elle arborait une longue veste en cuir marron et de grandes bottes. Elle ressemblait à une motarde. Elle était proche maintenant. Elle me regarda, d'un air interrogateur.

-Salut, me dit-elle. Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle était sans gène et familière, je détestais ça.

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ça ? Je vis ici. Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

C'est alors que Edward sorti de la dépendance, il devait s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir arriver. Je le regardais et son visage afficha une étrange expression. De la surprise et de la …joie ?

-Ellie, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? lui dit-il.


	2. Chapter 2

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer sauf ceux sortis de mon imagination

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

-Vous vous connaissez ? demandais-je.

Je ne savais pas quoi en penser, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette femme. Mais quelque chose m'intriguait. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais en tout cas je sentais que je devrais me méfier d'elle.

-Oui, Ellie…enfin Eleanor ...

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! râla t-elle. Je déteste ce prénom. Ellie c'est beaucoup plus cool. Ça reviendrait presque à la mode, rigola t-elle. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Je suppose que cette jeune vampire et ta femme, d'après ce qu'elle ressent pour toi. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me tuer tout à l'heure, heureusement que tu es arrivé avant Edward.

Elle rigola très fort. Elle était un peu trop expansive à mon goût, elle ne ressemblait à aucun vampire que je connaissais déjà. Il rigola avec elle, il l'a regardait bizarrement. Je le connaissais trop bien, et ce regard me fit peur. Il y avait une trop grande affection dedans, plus fort que ceux qu'il donne à ses sœurs. La jalousie me submergea et je vis qu'elle me regarda étrangement. Je me souviens alors de quelque chose qu'elle avait dit.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par ce que je ressens… ?

-Oh excuse-moi, je pensais que l'on t'aurait déjà parlé de moi, me dit-elle gaiement. C'est de ma faute, pour différentes raisons je n'ai pas pu venir à votre aide face aux Volturis. J'ai un don, tout comme Edward. Je capte les émotions des gens, je les ressens. Toutes, sans exception. C'est un peu comme Jasper sauf que lui capte les émotions les plus importantes et il peut les contrôler. Moi je vois toutes les émotions, mais je ne les contrôle pas… Tu sais tu peux me tutoyer. Je suis une très veille amie des Cullen. Et toi, à part être la femme d'Edward tu es… ?

-Bella, répondit Edward à ma place. On s'est marié il y a 1an et demi maintenant.

Il me prit dans ses bras. Je ne savais pas quoi pensait d'elle mais Edward avait l'air de bien l'aimer, alors pourquoi pas moi.

-Bella, je suis ravie de te connaître. Vous partiez je crois, allez y je vais voir les autres. Je voulais passer depuis un certain temps et puis comme je passais par là.

-Bizarre que Alice n'est rien vu… m'interrogeai je tout bas.

-Non, je me suis décidée il y a 10minutes, elle a sûrement pas eu le temps de me voir arriver. Enfin, je ne vous retiens pas plus…

-Oh non, on va rester. Ca ne te dérange pas ? On pourra remettre ça à plus tard ? me demanda t-il.

C'était la première fois qu'il ne faisait pas passer notre couple en premier. J'étais triste de voir que cette femme avait un pouvoir étrange sur mon mari, il y avait un lien entre eux, je le savais et je devrais essayer de comprendre ça. Sur ce, je ne voulais pas paraître mal polie, alors j'opinais.

-D'accord… mais Renesmée ?

Il savait de quoi je voulais parler, Renesmée étant à moitié humaine, un vampire assoiffée aurait beaucoup de mal à se retenir.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ellie est comme nous, me rassura t-il.

Nous rentrions alors dans la grande villa.

-Je savais que j'avais sentie ton odeur, je suis heureuse de te revoir Ellie. Ca fait tellement longtemps… dit Alice, toute heureuse de voir son ancienne amie.

-Et moi donc. Je voulais te faire la surprise, je ne me suis décidée qu'il y a dix minutes. Combien de temps ça fait maintenant, dix ans ? Je ne sais plus, enfin on s'en fout le principal c'est que je sois là. Esmée, Carlisle, je suis si heureuse de vous revoir.

Et elle sauta dans les bras d'Esmée. C'était comme le retour d'un enfant prodige. On aurait dit qu'elle était de nouveau parmi les siens et ma jalousie était d'autant plus forte. Je sais que c'était idiot mais j'étais la dernière arrivée, et souvent on s'occupait plus de moi que des autres. C'était trop inutile pour m'attardait dessus.

Elle fit un accueil tout aussi joyeux à Rosalie, Jasper et Emmet. Mais quand elle vu Renesmée et Jacob, elle se tût. Ce fut bizarre de voir cette femme se taire alors que depuis qu'elle était là, elle n'arrêtait. Une vraie boule de nerf.

-Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je crois que j'aurais pensé que c'était un enfant immortel, murmura t-elle. Mais elle a l'odeur des humains et celle des vampires… Quant au garçon. C'est un loup garou ?

-Renesmée est notre fille. Bella l'a eu quand elle était humaine. C'est assez rare je sais. Elle l'a eu il y a un an et demi. Elle grandit vite. Quant à Jacob, oui, c'est un loup et notre ami.

-Parles pour toi… murmura Rosalie et Edward lui lança un regard noir.

-Je le crois pas, lança Ellie en souriant. Ami avec un loup garou et une enfant mi humaine mi vampire, mais tellement mignonne. Vous êtes vraiment des vampires atypiques. Bonjour Jacob, ne t'inquiètes pas je suis végétarienne. Ca ne se voit pas, je dois aller me rassasier –elle lui serra la main.

-Salut, lui répondit il.

-Et Renesmée… Bonjour petite, tu es ravissante. Un mélange subtile et parfait de tes parent. Je m'appelle Ellie.

Nessie lui dit bonjour de la tête et lui fit un grand sourire. Elle était toujours joyeuse avec les nouveaux venus, je ne m'étonnais pas de son accueil.

-Bon maintenant, raconte nous tout, lui dit Alice. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais passer, revoir mes chers amis les Cullen et puis ça fait dix ans que je voyage. J'ai tout vu et je souhaite me poser un peu.

-Tu es ici chez toi, reste autant que tu voudras, dit Esmée.

-Oh merci, je voudrais pas vous dérangeais. Il faudra que je passe en Alaska aussi. Mais bon, avant de décider de mon séjour et de tout le reste, je voudrais chasser un peu si ça ne vous dérange pas. En fait, je suis « sobre » depuis plus de trente maintenant. Vivre seule n'est pas évident pour suivre son régime végétarien- elle rigolait-, mais pas un humain en dix ans de solitude. On devrait m'accorder une médaille. Bon je vous laisse, j'en ai pour quelques heures, une fois repu je pourrais tout vous expliquer. Ca vous va ?

Tout le monde lui dit oui, elle passa devant Edward et moi et lui dit :

-Je suis heureuse de te revoir tu sais, tu m'as manquée. Bella, j'ai hâte de pouvoir te connaître.

Et elle sortit.

-Bon je vais aller coucher Renesmée, puisqu'on reste là.

Je pris Renesmée des bras de Jacob et lui ordonna d'aller dormir, il était crevé. J'allais vers le cottage et Edward m'emboita le pas, j'étais furieuse et ce n'était pas de sa faute alors je m'en voulais. Mais je devais savoir qui elle était.

-Alors, dis-moi, qui elle est ? Tu es si étrange avec elle…

Il était géné, je savais qu'il avait lu ma jalousie à travers les pensées d'Ellie.

-Ecoute, il n'y a rien de grave. On a jamais été ensemble, juste très proche.

Je ne savais pas si je voulais qu'il continue, mais en tout cas, j'allais devoir être très prudente.


	3. Chapter 3

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer sauf ceux sortis de mon imagination

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span>

Quand je mis Renesmée au lit, elle dormait déjà. Edward m'attendait dans la chambre, il me regardait, un peu inquiet. Il n'aimait pas que je m'angoisse, je le savais. Mais je devais savoir. Peu importe. Je savais qu'il m'aimait, mais pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parler ?

-Explique-moi, lui dis-je.

-Ellie et moi, nous nous sommes rencontré en Alaska. Elle vivait depuis quelques temps avec les sœurs à Denali. Ce sont elle qui lui ont appris à contrôler sa soif et à devenir végétarienne. Quand on vivait là bas, on s'est rapproché car on était seul tous les deux. On parlait beaucoup mais jamais il ne s'est rien passé. Elle est partie il y a 10ans, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis…

Une point de tristesse se lisait dans sa voix. Il me pris dans ses bras, me serra fort contre lui, m'embrassa la bouche, le cou, les épaules…

-Je n'aime que toi, ma vie a commencé depuis que tu es devenu le centre de celle-ci. Tout était noir avant toi, et personne ne pourra changer ça. Tu es toute ma vie.

-Oui…

C'était la seule chose que je puisse lui dire. Je l'embrassai et le reste de la nuit fut l'expression de notre désir l'un envers l'autre.

Quand le soleil se leva, je me mis dans les bras de mon mari. Je souhaitai passé toute la journée ainsi mais Renesmée nous attendait. Et je voulais en apprendre plus sur cette femme.

-Bonjour, murmurai-je. On se lève ?

-Je n'en ai pas envie, mais Renesmée est réveillée. En plus j'ai promis à Emmett et Jasper d'allait chasser avec eux.

Il me regarda un moment. Il aurait aimé que je lui ouvre mon esprit, je le savais. Il voulait s'excuser, savoir ce que je ressentais. Mais j'en avais trop honte et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète encore plus.

-Ca va ? me demanda t-il.

-Oui, lui menti-je.

Il ne serait pas dupe. Il était assez aimant pour ne pas me demander plus. Je l'embrassai encore et me leva pour aller trouver une tenue dans le dressing.

Ma fille était déjà debout, elle nous attendait en bas et quand nous descendions, elle se précipita vers moi.

-Salut. Dis maman, je pourrais aller voir Papi Charlie avec Jacob. Ca fait longtemps et puis Sue sera là aussi.

-Oui, bien sûr. Je suis sûre que Charlie sera heureux. Appelle le.

On était dimanche, je doute que mon père ait quelque chose de prévu mais je préférais m'en assurée. Il vivait avec Sue maintenant. J'étais si comblée que lui et Sue soient heureux. Ils le méritaient.

Elle couru l'appeler. Il était d'accord. Elle appella donc Jacob pour qu'il vienne la chercher.

Quand nous sortions, Emmett et Jasper attendait devant le cottage.

-Amusez-vous bien ! leur lançai-je.

Edward m'embrassa longtemps. J'aimais l'embrasser depuis que j'étais vampire. Sans précaution, un baiser passionné comme ceux de deux amants.

-Je reviendrais avant que tu te rendes compte de mon absence. A tout à l'heure mon amour.

Je lui souris à mon tour. Mes doutes s'étaient un peu dissipés après la nuit passée. Ils partirent tout les trois et je me retrouvait seule avec ma fille.

-Quand Jacob vient te chercher ?

-Maintenant, il est là ! me répondit elle, tout sourire.

Son bonheur est palpable quand Jacob était là.

-Salut Melle, salut Bella. Ca va ? Hier tu avais l'air bougon, me questionna t-il.

Il savait toujours quand j'allais mal, et je me doutais qu'il savait aussi pourquoi. Je ne voulais pas inquiétée ma fille, je lui fis alors une grimace et lui dit :

-Ca va. C'était juste parce que tu es une tête de mule et que tu m'écoutes jamais, que j'étais de mauvaise humeur.

-Mouais, allez, on y va Nessie. C'est Papi qui va être content.

Je me retrouvais alors seule, une journée entre filles s'annonçait. Je courus vers la villa blanche. Je me disais que Alice serait heureuse de m'avoir à elle toute seule.

Je vis Ellie dehors. Elle était assise et devait profiter de cette belle journée. Elle fumait, c'était la première fois que je voyais un vampire fumait. Quand je fus à sa hauteur, elle me sourit et me dis :

-Salut ! Tu es seule ?

-Ma fille est partie avec Jacob et Edward est allé chasser. Tu es rentrée il y a longtemps ?

-Non, je viens juste de rentrer. J'aurais voulu demander à Edward si je pouvais m'installait dans sa chambre. Histoire d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Je lui demanderais en rentrant. Tu veux qu'on parle je pense. J'ai ressentie beaucoup de chose négatif à mon égard hier, je crois que tu ne m'aimes guère. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que Edward et moi, on a eu quelque chose ensemble.

Quand elle vu ma surprise elle repris

-Oui J'ai vu ta jalousie. Tu as un esprit étrange d'ailleurs. Je vois tes émotions, mais généralement je vois plus. Tu es comme un bouclier. D'habitude, je vois les raisons des sentiments des gens. Quand quelqu'un est jaloux, je sais de qui et pourquoi. Mais toi je ne vois que les sentiments pas plus. Désolée je parle trop, mauvaise habitude. Je suis si heureuse de revoir du monde que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Elle me sourit. Je ne pense pas qu'elle était méchante, mais le fait que je commencais à voir en elle des qualités ne me rassura guère.

-Alors comme ça tu fumes ? lui dis je, incapable de dire autre chose.

-Oui, mauvaise habitude encore. Je fume depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en rappelle. Tu veux réellement qu'on parle de ça ?

Gênée, je baissais la garde.

-Tu as raison, je suis un bouclier. Et ma fille a également un don. Je suis sure qu'elle sera ravie de te le montrer à son retour. Quand à ma jalousie… Il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi.

-Il ne voulait pas t'inquiéter alors que rien ne s'est passé. On était de très grands amis, mais ses sentiments envers moi n'ont jamais été ceux qu'il éprouve pour toi. Il est très protecteur avec toi, je le sens, alors le connaissant, si quelque chose n'en vaut le coup, il ne dira rien.

-Et tes sentiments à toi ?

-Je ne pouvais pas l'aimer, je ne peux tomber amoureuse d'un vampire.

Je fus choquée, elle qui paraissait si heureuse de sa condition, contredisait tout ce que je pensais d'elle. Elle continua :

-Mon histoire m'en empêche. Je ne désire pas en parler, mais le jour de ma transformation a été la fin de ma vie amoureuse. J'aurais pu aimer Edward, mais je ne le désire pas.


	4. Chapter 4

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer sauf ceux sortis de mon imagination

Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, ça m'a énormément touchée. J'ai déja fini cette fiction, elle a 21 chapitres, j'espère que vous me suivrez jusque là. Quand à ceux qui veulent savoir qui est réellement Ellie et pourquoi les Cullen en ont jamais parlé... encore deux chapitres à attendre. Gros bisous

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4<span>

-Merci, murmurai-je. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi franche. Je vais essayer de faire des efforts. Après tout mon mari t'apprécie, alors autant qu'on devienne amies …

-Bonne idée, je suis d'accord. Bon je pense que nous ferions aussi bien d'aller voir Alice et Rosalie. Je suis sûre qu'elle serait ravie de faire une journée fille. En tout cas, je crois qu'il va falloir que un jour on aille faire du shopping tout ensemble. Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre… Et oui, c'est ça d'être une vagabonde, on ne peut pas se balader avec beaucoup d'affaire… J'ai une quantité de fringues dans mon sac qui ne sont plus portable depuis les années 90 au moins…

-C'est Alice qui sera ravie, elle qui veut toujours m'emmener à Seattle, au moins là, elle aura un prétexte.

Nous rentrions dans la grande villa. Carlisle était à l'hôpital, il n'y avait que des filles et je sentais que Alice allait en profiter pour me faire les pires tortures.

Mes doutes ne furent pas exagérés, à peine arrivée qu'elle descendit en trombe du premier, les bras chargés de produit de beauté en tout genre, dont je ne connaissais même pas leur utilité. Rosalie descendit peu de temps après et on attaqua les hostilités, avec séance maquillage, vernie à ongle, etc…

Ellie ne semblait pas être dans son élément non plus, elle était beaucoup moins coquète que mes deux sœur. Elle avait un charme fou avec ses longues boucles brunes et ses grands yeux. Je pouvais comprendre l'intérêt qu'on pouvait lui donner, quand elle était dans la pièce, on avait l'impression que tout le reste était plus fade.

Tous ses comportements étaient excentriques et exagérés. Mais c'était ça qui lui donnait son charme. Elle ne ressemblait à personne. Je me demandais comment Rosalie pouvait l'apprécier. Elle qui aimait être l'objet des fantasmes de tous les hommes et être au centre de tout. C'est vrai que la beauté d'Ellie n'arrivait pas à celle de ma belle sœur. Mais bizarrement, je la trouvais plus attirante. Car sa beauté était due à ce charisme incroyable.

J'avais décidé de ne plus me soucier de la relation qu'il y avait eu entre elle et Edward. Après tout, elle avait été franche et je me disais que si ce n'était pas arrivé il y a 10ans, ça n'arrivera jamais. De plus, Edward m'avait montrée de nombreuses fois qu'il m'aimait.

Après avoir passé un bon moment à se maquiller, Alice et Rosalie décidèrent de se changer. Leur amour pour la mode me dépassait et je savais que après ma transformation, Alice aurait adoré que cela change.

Je m'installa sur le canapé et décida de regarder un peu les infos. Ellie profita de ce moment de calme pour sortir un peu. Je me rendis compte au bout de quelques instants qu'elle était au téléphone, elle était énervée :

-Laisse-moi tranquille je t'ai dit ! Je ne suis pas ta chose alors lâche-moi… De toute façon tu ne pourras pas me retrouver… Où je suis ? Parce que je te dois quelque chose, je dois te le dire ? Tu rêves mon vieux… Tout ce que tu peux savoir c'est que je suis bien ici, je suis avec des gens que j'aime et tu sais quoi, tu n'en fait pas parti alors fous moi la paix.

Et elle raccrocha. Quand elle rentra dans la maison elle me regarda pendant quelques dixièmes de secondes. Elle chercher une excuse pour se justifier, elle savait que je l'avais entendue. Elle me sourit et lança :

-Un ancien amant. Il faut croire que je suis inoubliable… Il ne veut pas comprendre quand je dis « non mec, juste une nuit ! ». Les hommes peuvent être bête parfois…

Et elle rigola. Mais son rire était forcé et elle m'avait dit ça tellement calmement que ça paraissait faux. Je lui rendis son sourire, mais elle est moi on savait que c'était faux. Pourquoi elle ne dévoilait rien sur elle ? Je ne comprenais pas, et elle devait savoir que laisser trop d'ombre sur son passé ne l'aiderait pas à ce que je l'apprécie.

Alice et Rose descendirent et la journée fille continua, mais cette fois avec Esmée qui se joint à nous.

Les garçons rentrèrent peu avec que le soleil se couche. Ils avaient du beaucoup s'amuser, et se chamailler vu l'état de leur tenue. Mais Edward restait très classe, même débraillé. Je lui sautai au cou dès son arrivée. Les moments sans lui étaient déjà durs, mais vu celle que j'avais passé, ça l'était encore plus.

-Je t'ai manqué tant que ça… me souffla t-il à l'oreille.

Son haleine m'enivrait et je désirais déjà me retrouver seule avec lui. Ma fille était rentrée depuis peu, Jake était rentré chez lui. Billy le voyait si peu ces derniers temps que dès fois il lui accordait des soirées et laissait Renesmée seule. Elle jouait aux échecs avec Esmée. Elle refusait de jouer avec Alice car d'après elle « elle trichait sans faire exprès ».

-Dis Edward, je peux t'emprunter ta vieille chambre ? Je voudrais mettre mes affaires dedans histoire de pas tout étaler dans le salon. Et puis c'est quand même plus pratique pour se changer, dit Ellie.

-Oui, si tu veux, tu veux que je te montre où elle est ?

-Non ça ira, je suivrai ton odeur, rigola t-elle.

Et elle couru au premier.

-Tu veux rentrer ? me demanda Edward.

-Non pas tout de suite, on a tout le temps…

Et je l'embrassai.

Quand Renesmée fut trop fatiguée, je décidai de la ramener au cottage. Edward était en train de regarder un match avec ses frères, aussi je décidai de la ramener seule.

Elle s'endormit vite, au bout de quelques minutes je voulus voir pourquoi mon mari n'était toujours pas revenu. C'était la première fois qu'il me laissait aussi longtemps seule au cottage. Je retournai dehors et me dirigeas vers la villa quand j'entendis des voix lointaines, plus loin dans les bois. Les voix étaient presque cachées par le bruit de la rivière juste à côté, et je décida de me rapprocher. Je les entendis maintenant et je distinguai deux personnes. Un homme et une femme.

-Pourquoi tu es revenue ? demanda l'homme.

-Il n'y a pas que ça que tu veux savoir. Je sais que tu m'en veux d'être partie, tu pensais que je t'avais laissé tranquille. Et maintenant, je reviens sans te prévenir ça doit t'énerver…

-Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens…

-Et toi ce que je pense…

Il y eu un silence et l'homme repris :

-Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Il y a dix ans, je suis partie parce que j'avais peur de nous, de ce que nous devenions. Tu sais combien tes parents auraient été heureux que nous mettions ensemble. Et je sais que toi aussi. Je ne le voulais pas, c'était trop tôt. Et puis, j'ai fait une rencontre il y a peu et je me suis rendue compte que je n'aurais jamais du te fermer mon cœur. Je suis revenue pour me faire pardonner et pour te dire que je t'aimais. Je ne voulais pas que tu le sache avant que je te le dise, c'est pour ça que j'ai caché mes pensées. Mais il y a Bella… Je ne savais pas…

-Je t'ai aimé, mais aujourd'hui tu n'es plus qu'un agréable souvenir. Je suis heureux, j'ai une famille.

-Tu ne nous laisseras pas de chance alors… Notre passé ne représente plus rien ? Je n'ai jamais oublié notre baiser…

Je mettais rapprocher. J'étais montée dans un arbre pour ne pas me faire entendre au milieu des feuilles mortes. Mais quand Ellie prononça la dernière phrase, je serrai trop fort la branche et elle craqua. Je savais que j'étais repérée et je descendis de l'arbre en vitesse. Edward et Ellie s'étaient rapprochés et ils pouvaient maintenir sentir mon odeur correctement et quand je fus à terre j'entendis Edward murmurer :

-Bella…

Et là sans l'attendre je courus aussi vite que possible vers la villa. Je savais que si je courais dans les bois je serrais rattraper. Je n'avais donc que le choix de prendre la voiure. J'alla dans la dépendance, pris ma Ferrari et fila le plus loin possible. La dernière chose que j'entendis ce fut Edward, qui se rendant compte qu'il m'avait menti, m'avait rattrapé et hurla mon nom.

Je fus déjà loin, et j'étais si contente qu'il ne puisse pas lire en moi…


	5. Chapter 5

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer sauf ceux sortis de mon imagination

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5<span>

Je ne lui en voulais pas parce qu'ils avaient eu une aventure. Il m'avait menti. Il m'avait toujours dit que j'avais été la seule. Et quand je lui ai redemandé si il y avait eu quelque chose, il m'a encore menti. Quand à elle… je grognais rien qu'à cette pensée. Elle voulait le récupérer… Je ne pouvais pas rentrer maintenant, Je ne l'aurais pas supporter. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser ma fille seule. Il fallait d'abord que je me calme et après je pourrais revenir.

Ca faisait un moment que je roulais. Je ne savais pas où allait et je n'avais pris de décision. Si j'en prenais une, Alice le saurait et Lui aussi. Quand le soleil se lèverait, j'appellerais ma fille et je lui dirais que j'avais du m'absenter… Je trouvais une excuse plus tard.

Pour une fois, je profitais réellement de ma Ferrari. Je n'étais pas une inconditionnelle des grosses voitures mais aujourd'hui elle avait été d'un grand soutien, ça me permettait d'évacuer un peu. Si j'étais encore humaine, j'aurais beaucoup pleuré.

Quand le soleil se leva, je décidai d'appeler au cottage. Je pensais que ma fille serait réveillée mais quand le téléphone décrocha, ce ne fut pas sa voix :

-Allo… Bella ? Si c'est toi réponds moi…

La voix de mon mari me paralysa. Elle était rempli de tristesse et je sentais la panique dans chacuns de ses mots. Mais malgrés ça il fallait que je me reconcentre, que je ne cède pas. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

-Tu m'as menti… Quand on s'est marié, je pensais que tout le malheur était derrière nous, tu ne pouvais pas me faire du mal, plus me quitter. Et en fait, tu m'as menti plusieurs fois ces dernières années… je ne peux pas te pardonner tout de suite, laisse moi du temps

-Dis-moi où tu es, je te rejoins tout de suite. Il faut qu'on parle et tu le sais. S'il te plait Bella je t'aime, je ne supporte pas que tu sois partie… mon amour…

-Dis à Renesmée que j'ai du partir… Invente un truc, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Ne vient pas me rejoindre s'il te plait…

Et je raccrochai. Je me trouvais au milieu de nulle part, une route prés d'une forêt et je m'arrêtai quelque secondes afin de reprendre mes esprits. Je ne savais pas quoi faire… Après tout Edward avait raison, il fallait qu'on parle mais l'idéede le revoir était bien trop douloureuse. Je redémarrai et vis un panneau m'indiqua que Chicago n'était plus trop loin. Les nuages étaient gris, je pourrais donc sortir de ma voiture et trouver un hôtel là bas. Alice lui dira où je suis et il viendra. Loin d'Ellie, loin de tout le monde, on pourrait avoir une discussion.

A ce moment là, je pensa à ma fille et ma gorge se serra. Il ne fallait pas que je la laisse si longtemps mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Je regarda dans la boite à gant, je n'avais pas pris mon sac je ne savais pas si j'avais les moyens de pouvoir prendre un hôtel et je constata que il y avait des billets à l'intérieur. On en avait mis là surement pour les situations d'urgence et je fus contente que ces dernières années on ait eu à faire face à certaines situation qui obligeait ma famille à prendre ce genre de précautions. Je roula dans la ville et trouva un hôtel cinq étoiles. C'était plus commun d'attendre dans un hôtel que de me balader en ville, au cas où le temps changerait. On était fin novembre, mais on ne savait jamais.

Je me gara devant l'hôtel, donna mes clefs au voiturier et rentra dans le hall de l'hôtel. Je pris une chambre, n'importe laquelle, peu importe et leur indiqua que je pouvais recevoir une visite dans la soirée. Si Edward était parti maintenant, même à pied, la distance ne lui permettrait pas d'arriver avant la mi journée. Comme j'avais le temps, je décida d'aller acheter quelques vêtements,au cas où je devrais rester plusieurs jours ici. Les grooms m'avaient regardé bizarrement quand je leur dit que je n'avais pas de valise. Une femme attirante voyage toujours avec beaucoup de valise, avaient ils l'air de penser.

Je sortie donc, une fois que j'avais vu ma chambre. J'étais dans une grande ville et l'hôtel où je m'étais installée était bien situé, tout prés de grands magasins.

J'en fis quelques uns, pris surtout des vêtements décontractés, je ne voulais pas acheter de belle robe, il ne le méritait pas en quelque sorte. Je m'acheta une valise également. Une fois tout acheté, après que les vendeuses m'aient regardé outrée quand je paya en liquide, je demanda qu'on me les amène à l'hôtel. Plusieurs porteurs ont été nécessaire et une fois que c'était fini, après avoir donner un bon pourboire, il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre.

Réfléchir à ce qui c'était passé était trop douloureux, je m'installa donc devant la télévision, regardant la première émission venue. Mais si débile soit elle, elle ne réussi pas à me faire oublier ma nuit. Ma réaction était peux être idiote, mais depuis que j'étais vampire, mes sautes d'humeur étaient incontrôlables.

Mon téléphone sonna, c'était Alice.

-Oui ?

-Oh Bella, tu vas bien ? Tu dois t'en douter, Edward est parti. Il a été idiot, il aurait du te le dire. Mais tu le connais. Quel imbécile…

-Ne dis pas ça, je n'aurais pas du m'enfuir. Renesmée va bien ?

-Oui, elle s'amuse avec Rose. On lui a dit que tu avais du partir parce qu'une amie avait besoin de toi. Je sais c'est banal, mais on a pas trouvé mieux. Et on a dit que Edward est parti te rejoindre pour t'aider . Tu veux lui parler ?

-Non, je pense que je n'y arriverais pas. Ellie est encore là ?

Alice se tut un moment, puis rajouta :

-Oui, elle ne partira pas Bella. Elle a des problèmes. C'est pour ça qu'elle est venue, elle voulait se protéger. Elle a pas voulu nous en dire plus mais je crois qu'il va falloir que tu la supportes encore, désolée…

-C'est rien, je comprends…

A ce moment là, on frappa à ma porte. Il était là.

-Alice, je dois te laisser…

-Il est arrivé ? Il a été rapide. Ne sois pas trop dur, il va déjà très mal…

-Merci de garder ça pour toi, répondis je ironiquement

Et je raccrocha. Je respirai un bout coup, puis je me dirigeai vers la porte. Je l'ouvris et quand il me vit il me serra dans ses bras si fort que j'aurais pu en être brisée.

-Désolé, je m'en veux, excuse-moi… Je ne veux pas te perdre… mon amour !

Il voulu m'embrasser, mais je le repoussai. C'était trop simple, il savait que je ne lui en voudrais pas longtemps si il m'embrassait. Je me reconcentra, le regarda et vis à quel point il souffrait. Ces traits étaient tordus par la douleur.

-Laisse-moi un peu de temps veux-tu... Maintenant, tu as intérêt à tout me dire. Je ne supporterais pas un autre mensonge..

Il fermit la porte et s'installa prés de moi.


	6. Chapter 6

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer sauf ceux sortis de mon imagination

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6<span>

On était au milieu de la chambre. Il me regarda et il compris qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Je devais savoir. Il me prit la main et nous mettions sur le lit. Pendant un long moment il ne dit rien, me regarda… Ses yeux exprimaient toute la souffrance qu'il vivait, je pense même qu'à cette instant, la chose qu'il redoutait le plus, c'est que ce qu'il allait me dire allait me blesser. J'attendis, c'était rare qu'il se confesse, et tout aussi rare qu'il hésite ainsi, mais la vérité était nécessaire.

-Si tu veux bien, pour commencer, je vais te raconter son histoire. Ce sera plus simple pour la suite.

Gagnerait-il du temps ? Je ne dis rien, et il poursuivit.

-Quand Ellie était humaine, elle était fiancée à un humain du nom de William. Ils étaient profondément amoureux. Ils vivaient tout deux prés de Denali et ils devaient bientôt se marier. Un jour, ils voulurent se balader en forêt. Il y avait deux vampires qui avaient senti leur présence, et comme tu t'en doutes, ils les ont pris comme festin. Ils commencèrent par William, voir la souffrance et entendre Ellie crier a été jouissif pour eux. Quand ce fut fini, ils se jetèrent sur Ellie. Mais ils n'ont pas pu finir. Aujourd'hui, elle pense que ce sont des loups garous qui ont tués ces vampires. Il y a une autre meute en Alaska. C'est pour ça que quand elle a vu Jacob, elle n'a rien dit. Elle ne leur en veut pas, au contraire. Ils ont tués les vampires qui ont tué l'homme qu'elle aimé, donc elle ne peut pas être en guerre contre les loups, contrairement à l'ensemble de notre espèce. Un peu comme toi, comme tu as connu Jacob avant ta transformation, même si on est des ennemis naturels, loups et vampires, tu ne pourras pas les détester.

Ce fut étrange de me dire qu'avec cette femme j'avais un point commun, mais je commençais à la comprendre.

-Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de sang, mais assez pour sa transformation. Les loups qui trouvèrent les corps de William et d'Ellie les crurent tous les deux morts et ils les enterrèrent.

Au bout de trois jours, elle était devenue vampire et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut le corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait, mort. Elle sortit de terre complètement paniquée et elle sortit aussi le corps de William. Elle pensait qu'il allait se réveiller, mais au bout d'un certain temps, elle comprit. Elle avait changé, et sa soif se fit vite ressentir. C'est à ce moment qu'elle sut ce qu'elle était devenue. Comme elle s'est réveillée en pleine nuit, elle pensait que le soleil la tuerait. Le suicide était pour elle la seule solution, mais ça ne marcha pas. Après plusieurs jours, elle voulu tuer un randonneur qui passait, elle était devenu un monstres pour elle, donc peu importe ce qu'elle ferait, c'était dans sa nature. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle rencontra Tanya, qui réussit à la calmer. Depuis, elle est restée avec elle et elle contrôle sa soif tant bien que mal. Il y a trente ans cependant elle a pu se retenir, et se fut très dur pour elle.

-Mais pourquoi elle ne peut pas tomber amoureuse d'un vampire ?

-Parce que pour elle, le seul homme qu'elle est aimée c'est William. Ce sont des vampires qui l'ont tué. Nous sommes tous des monstres à ses yeux, certains sont plus agréables que d'autres mais elle ne veut pas se laisser aller avec un monstre. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait avant…

Quelque chose clochée dans son histoire et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de le couper.

-Je l'ai entendis au téléphone l'autre jour. Elle a des aventures avec…

- Oui, elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Mais on peut détacher le sexe et l'amour. Elle a peur de se dévoiler réellement. L'amour demande un engagement de soi, le sexe ne peut être que physique. Elle connait sa propre nature, on est des prédateurs, et elle sait aussi qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à un vampire… Tu comprends maintenant ?

J'opinais, je pouvais comprendre ce qu'elle avait vécu. Un peu horrifié en entendant cette histoire, elle me rappelait celle de Rosalie. Je lui demanda de continuer, parce que ce n'était pas ça qui m'intéressait.

-Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, c'était une vraie sauvageonne. Tout le contraire d'aujourd'hui. Elle cachait ce qu'elle était vraiment, elle ne faisait confiance à personne et même les sœurs qui la connaissaient depuis longtemps se méfiaient d'elle car Ellie se dévoilait trop peu. Un jour, ça faisait un mois que j'étais là, comme toute ma famille était en couple, je décidais de sortir un peu et je la vis, dehors. Je voulus faire un premier pas, je me suis donc approché et j'ai essayé d'entamer une discussion avec elle. Au début elle ne parlait pas, mais pour parer à ça, je répondis aux questions qu'elle se posait intérieurement. Au bout d'une semaine, comme elle vit que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de méchant, elle commença à se confiait. Au fur et à mesure, elle parlait un peu plus et je crois que c'est ça qui lui a donné la force de changer : notre amitié. Elle comprit qu'une vraie relation pouvait se faire avec un vampire, elle le vit d'autant plus quand elle vit tout l'amour qu'il y avait dans notre famille. Elle se libéra, devint ce qu'elle était réellement. Une femme excentrique, drôle et gentille. Elle était heureuse, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas avoir de relation amoureuse avec l'un d'entre nous.

Là je ne peux m'empêcher de lui poser les questions qui me torturaient depuis la nuit dernière :

-Tu voulais être avec elle ?

-Oui… Je ne crois pas que ça aurait pu marcher. Mais aujourd'hui c'est t…

Je l'interrompis, qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime ne m'aiderait pas à comprendre et ce n'était pas ce que je lui demandais.

-Tu l'as embrassé ?

-Oui, c'est à cause de ça qu'elle est partie. Elle ne voulait pas de ça, elle a eu peur… On était devenue inséparable. On passait beaucoup de temps ensemble. On avait presque plus besoin de parler. Quand elle ressentait mes sentiments, elle pouvait deviner ma réponse. Je crois qu'on comblait chacun le manque d'amour de l'autre. Mes parents auraient adoré que nous nous mettions ensemble, et un soir, j'ai sauté le pas. Elle a été pétrifiée, elle m'a dit de ne plus jamais faire ça et elle s'est enfuie. Je ne l'ai pas suivie, je savais que j'avais tout gâché. J'ai attendu plusieurs mois, mais comme elle n'est jamais rentrée, toute ma famille et moi avons décidé d'oublier cette histoire, pour ne pas me faire souffrir. Donc on l'a oublié. Quand elle réapparu j'étais heureux, car je savais qu'elle m'avait pardonnée…

-Elle t'a manqué ?

Il ferma les yeux, un dilemme s'offrait à lui. Il savait que je connaissais sans le vouloir la réponse, je voulais juste l'entendre de sa bouche. Il respira et me dit :

-Oui… Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Je n'ai plus pensé qu'à toi dep…

-Tu l'as aimé ?

-Oui…

-Et aujourd'hui, tu l'aimes encore ?

Il me regarda dans les yeux, si un vampire avait pu pleurer, je crois que c'est ce qu'il ferait à cet instant. Tout le désespoir se lisait dans ses grands yeux dorés. Ma perte lui ferait trop de mal, je le savais. Je l'aimais au plus profond de moi, mais je ne pouvais rester avec lui si je n'avais plus confiance. Il me regarda, et sans qu'il ait eu besoin de parler, je compris sa réponse :

-Alors oui, tu l'aimes encore… Sors d'ici, je veux rester seule.

Il se leva, alla vers la porte et au moment de sortir, sans se retourner vers moi, me dit :

-Je vais prendre une suite ici. Je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faut, je ferais ce que tu veux mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Elle n'est rien par rapport à toi, tu le sais. Tu es la chose la plus importance de ma vie, ne l'oublie pas.

Et il sortit. Je m'allongea sur mon lit, regarda le plafond et mon tourment commença. Je fermai les yeux, je ne voulais plus réfléchir, je ne voulais plus penser, j'aurais souhaité oublier, dormir.

Ce fut la plus longue nuit de toute ma vie de vampire…


	7. Chapter 7

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer sauf ceux sortis de mon imagination

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7<span>

POV Edward

Je me retrouvais devant la porte de sa chambre. J'aurais tant aimé qu'elle en sorte, qu'elle me dise que tout était oublié. Mais je savais qu'elle ne ferait pas ça, je la connaissais. Je descendis dans le hall, je demandai une chambre pour la nuit. J'avais pris des bagages, elles étaient dans ma voiture qui était encore devant l'hôtel. J'étais tellement mal, qu'il me fallut quelques minutes avant de me rendre compte que le concierge me tendait mes clefs.

Je remontai, suivi de deux grooms avec mes bagages. Quand je fus seul, je m'allongeai sur le lit. J'imaginais ma femme, seule dans sa chambre, perdue, triste… Quand j'étais sortie, je n'avais pas pu la regarder. Je savais qu'elle serait anéantie, et je n'aurais pas pu sortir si je l'avais vu. Sortir, je n'aurais pas du sortir. Mais elle le voulait, alors je me retrouvais seul, dans cette grande chambre, sans distraction. Et même si il y en avait une, elle n'aurait pas pu me faire oublier Bella…

Je repensai à notre discussion, pourquoi je lui avais dit ça ? Si je lui avais menti ça aurait surement été pire, elle ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné. Mais je n'étais pas sur non plus qu'elle me pardonne mes aveux.

Ellie… Pourquoi elle était revenue ? Elle m'avait promis de jamais revenir, et même si je l'avais revu, ça aurait du être dans 100ans, il n'y aurait plus rien entre nous, Bella me croirait et on en serait pas là. Cette nuit, j'avais compris que je ne l'avais toujours pas oubliée. Certes, Ellie avait été le soleil de ma vie, mais Bella était une éclipse. Mes sentiments étaient cent, mille fois plus grands.

Mais c'était vrai, j'aimais encore Ellie. Car elle était mon double, on se comprenait parfaitement. C'était comme ça, quand on était ensemble, c'est comme si on était qu'un. Je ne la désirais pas, j'aimais qu'elle soit là, qu'elle m'aime aussi…

Bella c'était différent. Je l'admirais, elle était mon opposé et tous ses gestes me faisaient rêver. Je ne la comprenais pas, ses comportements m'étaient étrangers mais j'aimais ça. J'aimais tout en elle, je la désirais, je pourrais mourir pour elle. Quand elle entrait dans une pièce, tout était fade, rien n'avait d'égal à son physique. Je ne méritais pas son amour, elle était mille fois mieux que moi et je comprendrais qu'elle désire plus…

Pourquoi j'étais si bête, j'avais la plus belle femme au monde à mes côtés et j'en aimais aussi une autre. Je sais que cet amour était pas comparable à celui que j'éprouvais pour ma femme, mais il existait, je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer.

J'aurais peux être lui en parler... Mais à quoi bon? J'étais tellement sûr de l'avoir oublier. J'aimais Bella... plus que tout au monde. Je devrais tout faire pour qu'elle me pardonne. Il le fallait.

Je regardais le réveil prés du lit, je vis qu'il commençait à être tard. Il ne fallait pas que je reste ainsi, il fallait que je me batte. J'allais frapper à la porte de ma femme quand mon portable sonna, c'était Alice :

-Edward il faut que tu rentres… le problème d'Ellie… il arrive. Il veut la tuer !

-J'arrive…

C'était à contre cœur, mais je savais que sans moi, ce serait plus dur. J'allais frapper à la porte de Bella, mais je me ressaisis. Elle ne voulait pas me parler, elle avait besoin de temps. Je le comprenais... Mais si elle pouvait lire en moi elle serait que je l'aimais plus, qu'elle ne devair pas avoir peur.

Je descendis dans le hall, demanda au concierge si il pouvait me rendre un service… Je voulais qu'à l'aube il aille chercher un bouquet de rose, et qu'il lui amène avec un mot que je lui écrivis. Avec un bon pourboire, il ne put refuser. Je demanda au voiturier d'aller chercher ma voiture, et une fois dedans je partis, sans réfléchir, sans me retourner, je devais lui laisser du temps et pour le moment, ma famille avait besoin de moi.

Quand je fus arrivé, ce fut Esmée qui m'ouvrit. Elle me regarda et compris que j'étais seule. Sa peine était palpable, elle me prit dans ses bras.

_Pauvre amour, j'espère que ça s'arrangera, ils s'aiment tellement…_

J'aurais aimé qu'elle garde ça pour elle mais, c'était de ma faute si elle n'était pas revenue. Je devais en payer les conséquences. Je pris ma fille dans mes bras, l'embrassa.

-Maman n'est pas là ?

-Non ma chérie, elle a du rester encore un peu. Mais je suis sure qu'elle rentrera bientôt... Elle t'appellera. Allez, va t'amuser avec Rose, je dois parler avec Alice.

Elle m'embrassa et sortie avec sa tante. Ma fille, mon plus grand bonheur. Je ne la méritais pas non plus, j'étais un monstre… Je me tournai vers Ellie, elle était dans le salon, elle réciter une chanson dans sa tête. Pourquoi me cachait elle ses pensées ?

-Alors, racontez-moi…

-Ellie a eu une aventure avec un vampire il y a deux mois, il est tombé fou d'elle et il n'a pas apprécié leur rupture. Depuis il la suit partout, mais quand il a compris qu'elle s'était amusée avec lui, il a voulu se venger. Il veut la tuer… Je l'ai vu venir ici, il est très rapide, plus que toi, il va vouloir tous nous tuer et si nous ne sommes pas tous là, il tuera plusieurs d'entre nous…

Quand je vis sa vision, je constatai que Bella était là quand nous le tuons… Quand Alice parlait de tout le monde, c'était surtout parce que Bella devait être là. Elle se posa la question de pourquoi elle n'était pas là, je ne lui répondis pas…

-Ok, il va falloir qu'on organise un plan. Ellie, je peux te parler.

Elle avait peur, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne dit rien. Elle sortie avec moi dehors, sans un bruit. On rentra dans la forêt pour être sur que personne ne nous entendrait…

-Je savais que tu m'aimais encore… _moins qu'elle, mais elle n'est pas là ! Elle t'a quitté ? _pensa t'elle.

-Non, elle doit réfléchir. Ellie… Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

-Ne dis rien…

Et elle se jeta sur ma bouche. Au début, je la repoussais mais c'était inutile, je me laissais aller à embrasser cette femme, j'avais voulu l'embrasser pendant si longtemps… Sa bouche dansait avec la mienne. Tant de choses me revenait en mémoire. Elle et moi, c'était une évidence. Elle avait été si importante et la voir partir a été tellement douloureux. Ce baiser était si intense, il exprimait tout le manque, l'amour et la tristesse que j'avais ressenti quand elle est parti. Mais bien vite je compris que ce baiser avait un goût amer. Il n'avait plus lieu d'être à présent. Il n'était qu'un pâle souvenir de celui que nous avions déja échangé. Ce n'était pas Bella. Jamais elle ne le sera... C'était évident maintenant.

Qu'est ce que je faisais ? J'étais fou ?

Je la repoussait avec violence, me reculant le plus loin d'elle. Je me donnais envie de vomir... Comment avais-je pu faire ça?

-Ellie, arrête, ne me rend pas les choses encore plus difficiles…

-Je ne ferais plus rien maintenant, je voulais juste que tu saches que toi aussi tu m'aimais, et que tu voulais m'embrasser. Maintenant c'est plus équitable, tu peux prendre une décision en ayant toutes les cartes en main.

Elle retourna vers la villa, me laissant seul. Je restais là... Je ne voyais plus rien, j'aurais aimé pouvoir me tuer pour ce que j'vais fait. Je me détestais…

POV Renesmée.

J'étais dehors avec ma tante Rose. Je l'adorais, elle était si jolie… On s'amusait à se lancer la balle, elle se situait à environ 100métres de moi. A un moment, je vis mon père sortir, il n'avait pas du me voir… Je fus distraite et je ne vis pas la balle que tata Rose me lança, elle était tombée dans la forêt. Je partis la chercher, et à ce moment, j'entendis la voix de mon père. Je courus le rejoindre et là je le vis, avec Ellie. Ils s'embrassaient… Je ne comprenais pas ce geste, pourquoi il faisait ça à maman ? Ils ne s'aimaient plus ?

C'était trop dur, j'étais triste et des larmes me coulaient sur les joues. Je retournai vers la villa, m'essuyant les yeux. Je devais oublier, il ne s'était rien passé… Mes parents s'aimaient…


	8. Chapter 8

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer sauf ceux sortis de mon imagination

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8<span>

Je m'étais installé dans la baignoire. L'eau de mon bain limitait mes sens, ils étaient comme anesthésiés. Je ne pouvais plus sentir, ma vision était brouillé, et mon ouïe limité par les remouds de l'eau. C'était ça dont j'avais besoin, ne plus rien ressentir… Après avoir passé la nuit sur mon lit, je suis allée prendre un bain, déjà parce que je me suis dis que ça me ferait du bien mais aussi parce que je ne voulais pas faire une bêtise… Je ne devais pas retourner voir mon mari.

La distance qui s'était installé avec mon mari me pesait. Je ne devais lui pardonnait tout de suite, mais maintenant j'avais décidé de me battre. Ou au moins, je ne me laisserais pas faire… On était marié, on avait tellement vécu de bons moments. Et puis notre amour avait subis beaucoup d'épreuves, Jacob, les Volturis, Victoria… et il est toujours aussi fort.

J'étais perdue dans mes réflexions, quand on frappa à ma porte. Je sortis de mon bain en une demi seconde, m'habilla en quatre secondes et alla ouvrir. Je fus surprise de voir que ce n'était pas Edward, mais le maitre d'hôtel qui m'apportait un bouquet de fleur.

C'était un bouquet de roses rouges, symbole de son amour… il y avait un mot avec le bouquet :

**Je suis retourné à Forks, je n'ai pas voulu te déranger…**

**Si tu as décidé de revenir, appelle-moi !**

**Je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, je t'aime.**

**Fais attention à toi…**

Je pris les fleurs, les mis sur le lit. Je crois que je devais rentrer. Si Edward était rentré, c'était surement pour quelque chose de grave. J'appelai Alice pour en être sûre.

-Allo, Alice, ton frère est revenu ?

-Oui, il y a quelques heures… Tu devrais revenir, on a besoin de toi…

Elle avait une voix bizarre.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, Alice ?

-Viens…

Et elle raccrocha. Elle me cachait quelque chose. Je crois que je n'avais plus le choix, mon séjour était fini, je devrais attendre avant de trouver une solution à mon problème car ma famille avait besoin de moi.

Mes bagages faites et le bouquet à la main, je payai ma chambre, demanda qu'on m'amène ma voiture. Une fois qu'elle fut là, je démarrai… Retour au bercail…

Le retour fut plus long que l'aller, où alors c'était une impression. La personne que je souhaitais le plus voir ce fut ma fille. C'était bien qu'elle ait été écartée de cette histoire, la voir souffrir était la pire chose au monde. Ma fille, mon cœur…

Heureusement pour moi, quand je vis la grande villa blanche, la nuit n'était pas tombée et donc, elle était encore debout. Quand je descendis de ma voiture, je sentis les odeurs de tous les habitants de la maison. Jacob n'était pas là, mais sinon tous les membres de ma famille étaient présents, ainsi qu'Ellie… Il allait falloir que je me calme un peu en se présence, en tout cas quand Renesmée serait là. Je rentrai et ma fille en me voyant me sauta au cou, je la serra fort dans mes bras :

-Oh ma chérie, tu m'as tellement manquée… Ca va ? Ca n'a pas été trop long ? J'ai été retenue, mais je suis rentrée dès que j'ai pu…

-Maman, tu m'as manquée, mais je me suis bien amusée avec Rose…

Elle était un peu distante, elle me cachait quelque chose. Lui mentir était douloureux, mais je préférais ça à sa peine, celle qu'elle aurait si elle savait tout. Je ne pu la questionner, car tous les membres de ma famille nous avaient rejoins. Je relâchai ma fille, et Esmée me pris dans ses bras. Elle avait eu peur de me perdre je pense. Je savais que rien n'était réglé, mais j'allais faire en sorte que le problème Ellie soit résolu. Alice ne me regardait pas dans les yeux, quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand à Edward, il me souriait mais c'était un sourire forcé. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux ?

Je demanda à ma fille de sortir un peu. Emmet la pris sur ses épaules et il sortit. Elle devait en avoir marre de toujours être mise à l'écart mais c'était pas des histoires pour elle.

-Bon, c'est quoi l'histoire ?

Ce fut Alice qui répondit en premier, sortant de sa léthargie.

-Ellie a un traqueur aux pattes. J'ai vu qu'il allait venir ici. Et on a besoin de toi pour le terrasser. Il tuera des membres de la famille si tu n'es pas là…

-Il a un pouvoir. Il peut rendre amnésique n'importe qui, dit Ellie. Ca peut être une amnésie partielle ou totale, soit un moment de ta vie, soit toute celle-ci. On pense que tu es la seule qui peut lutter contre lui, et nous protéger de ça.

-Bien sûr… Et il arrive quand ?

-Je ne sais pas… Son avenir est plutôt indécis. Alors tu restes ? me demanda ma belle sœur.

Je n'étais pas ravie de devoir aider Ellie, mais je devais protéger ma famille. Je me résolus don à rester.

-Oui, bien sûr…

Edward me sourit. Il se leva, se mit prés de moi et m'embrassa la joue. Je fus heureuse qu'il ne fasse pas plus.

-Merci pour tes fleurs…

-De rien…

-Alors, on a un plan ? demandai-je aux autres

-Etant donné que nous ne savons pas réellement celui du traqueur, on préfère attendre que Alice en sache un peu plus. De toute façon nous sommes tous prés je pense, il est seul et si tu es là, son pouvoir ne pourra pas nous affecter… dit Carlisle.

J'opinai et me dirigea dehors. Peu importe quand il attaquerait, pour le moment je voulais surtout rester avec ma fille.

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu as fais pendant mon absence ?

Quand je partais, Renesmée s'amusait à me montrer tout ce qu'elle avait fait en mon absence. Elle me mit la main sur la joue et je rentrai ans son esprit. Elle me montra comment Rose et elle s'étaient amusées à lui trouver une tenue, la partie d'échec avec Carlisle. Elle me montra aussi son père, qui malgré le sourire, exprimait la pire des tristesses dans ses yeux. Cette vision me terrifia… Puis elle me montra comment elle avait jouait avec Rose, puis un trou noir avant mon retour. Elle me cachait quelque chose.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma chérie, ça va ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais, même si tu as fais une bêtise… Je ne te disputerais pas, tu sais que je t'aime…

La main toujours sur ma joue, ma dernière phrase lui fit baiser sa garde, quelques dixième de secondes mais assez pour que je le vis… Lui… Et elle… S'embrassant.

Quand ma fille vit mon visage, elle s'effondra. J'étais bouleversée, je la pris dans mes bras et lui murmura que ce n'était rien ,« Tout va bien », je la berçais dans mes bras et à travers la baie vitrée je vis Edward. Il était effondré, apparemment sa fille lui avait caché ça, il n'avait pas su que Renesmée les avait vu… Il me l'aurait dit ? Non, je ne pense pas. Maintenant je savais pourquoi Alice se sentait mal à l'aise avec moi…

Ma fille épuisait par une journée si mouvementée s'endormit dans mes bras. Je la déposai dans les bras d'Esmée, lui demandant d'aller la coucher. Sans ma fille dans les bras, plus rien ne me retenait. La fureur commençait à m'envahir… Quand je vis Ellie, je la pris par le bras et l'emmena dehors… Si je la tuais maintenant, plus de problème avec le traqueur. Elle avait abusée de notre hospitalité, elle avait embrassée mon mari, il avait des sentiments pour elle… Cette garce sans scrupule… Arrivée dehors, je lui lança le regard le plus froid possible et lui mit mon poing dans la figure, l'éjectant directement sur un grand chêne. Quand elle rentra dedans, un grand bruit se fit entendre et l'arbre trembla.

-Je vais te tuer, murmurai-je avant de sauter dans sa direction…


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut tout le monde,**

**Je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard dans mes publications. J'ai eu une semaine assez difficile à mon portable m'a lâché. Heureusement j'ai réussi à tout récupérer et donc je peux enfin publier le chapitre 9.**

**Je m'excuse également pour toutes les reviews auquelles je n'ai pas répondu, mais je n'avais pas le coeur à ça ces derniers jours, j'espère que vous comprendrais.**

**J'ai répondrais dès que possible (je prend 5minutes de mon temps pour publier ce chapitre pour tout vous dire ^^)**

**Merci à tous de me soutenir.**

**Bisous**

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer sauf ceux sortis de mon imagination

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9<span>

Quand je fis à sa hauteur, je l'attrapa par le cou. J'allais lui tordre, je voulais qu'elle souffre, autant que moi je souffrais. Mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire, elle me donna un coup de pied dans le ventre qui me fit chavirer et je perdis l'équilibre. A terre, sans défense. Elle en profita pour se jeter sur moi, pris mes mains dans les siennes et essaya de me calmer :

-Arrête, ça ne sert à rien !

Comment pouvait-elle me dire ça ? Elle avait profité de moi, de nous tous. J'allais me dégager pour lui mettre de nouveau mon poing dans la figure quand un bras bien plus fort que moi m'en empêcha. C'était Emmett. Ils avaient tous assisté à la scène et me regardaient, ahuris.

-Comment as tu pu faire ça ? C'est mon mari, il est à moi…

-Peux être, mais tu es partie. Il était malheureux, j'étais là…

J'allais lui resauter dessus mais Emmett m'en empêcha et resserra de plus bel sa prise.

-Lâche-moi, lui ordonnai-je.

-Bella arrête, si c'est qu'une question de jalousie…

-Elle a embrassée Edward, et Renesmée les a vus…

Il me lâcha et je vis les regards de tous se tournaient vers Edward. Je ne voulais même pas le voir, le regarder. Il m'écœurait. Je lui avais tout donné, mon âme, mon cœur.

-Bella, je suis réellement désolé… Je ne savais pas qu'elle nous avait vu… Me dit-il

-Oui, elle vous a vu. Et tu crois que je ressens quoi ? Ma famille est détruite à cause d'elle. Ma fille ne peut plus te faire confiance, et moi encore moins… C'est fini Edward…

Sur ces mots, je commençais à partir mais Carlisle me retint.

-Bella, tu ne peux pas faire ça et tu le sais. On a besoin de toi. Si ce n'est pas pour lui, reste pour nous…

Il avait raison… Si je partais, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Esmée ou lui pouvait mourir. Et même ma fille. Je devais rester, mais je ne voulais plus le voir.

-Je reste, mais ne m'en demande pas plus…

-Merci ma chérie, me dit Esmée. Tout va s'arranger…

-Non, je ne pense pas…

Alice vint se rejoindre à nous. Elle devait s'en vouloir, car elle avait su et elle ne m'avait rien dit. Mais ce n'était pas à Alice que j'en voulais. C'était à lui, à elle.

Pendant des années je l'avais attendu, quand il est parti, je ne suis pas allé vers un autre. Je lui ai toujours été fidèle. Je suis devenue vampire pour lui, j'ai renoncé à toute ma vie, car ma vie c'était lui… Je m'étais engagée dans une voie que lui n'avait pas suivie, il m'avait trahie…

Ces derniers jours, il avait accumulé les trahisons… Je devais au moins reconnaître quelque chose à Ellie, grâce à elle j'avais ouvert les yeux. Mon soleil, le seul homme que j'ai aimé, il n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Si j'avais eu un cœur, il se serait brisé. Je sentis un trou au plus profond de moi. Ce même trou béant qu'au moment où il était parti. Je ne voulais plus réfléchir, plus vivre… Il me fallut un moment avant que je me rende compte qu'Alice et Esmée m'entrainaient dans la maison. Après ma fureur, la douleur m'avait envahie. Elle parcourait chacune de mes cellules, assommant mon esprit, mes sensations.

Mon regard était plongé dans le vide, sous le choc. Quand il m'avait dit l'aimer, une part de moi pensait qu'il m'aimait plus, que notre vie ne pouvait pas être remise en question à cause d'elle. Je savais que ce baiser n'était pas anodin car il ne se serait jamais permis ça avec une autre. Aucun attachement ne permet ce genre de chose.

Je me concentrai alors sur ma fille et ce fut elle qui réussit à me sortir de ma souffrance. Je ne vivrais que pour elle maintenant. Elle souffrirait surement, mais je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner. Ma fille était la seule chose essentielle. Quand tout ça serait terminé, je l'emmènerais, je partirais dans une autre ville. Les quitter me fera du mal, et à elle aussi. Mais je lui permettrais de les revoir. Quant à moi, si je n'étais plus avec lui, je ne pourrais pas rester. Si je devais vivre avec ma souffrance, je ne voulais pas que ma fille fasse de même. Et elle serait malheureuse de voir ses parents distants et malheureux ensemble. La séparation serait moins dure, au moins on ne se verrait plus, il pourra vivre avec Ellie, et m'oublier. J'avais appris à supporter son absence, je recommencerais.

Je le sentis approcher et sa présence fut alors insupportable. Je devais partir rejoindre ma fille, ne plus le voir… Jusqu'à que je sois capable de lui parler… pour le quitter. Il en aimait une autre, il m'avait dit que quand un changement s'opérait chez un vampire c'était irrémédiable, donc son amour l'était. Je ne pourrais plus changer ça. Et même si il m'aimait encore, je ne lui faisais plus confiance. Je ne pourrais plus le laisser me toucher. L'éternité serait longue, elle aurait du être avec lui. Je devais alors me concentrer sur ma fille, le seul amour qui me restait.

Je me leva et quand il me pris par le bras pour me retenir, je le rejeta. C'était fini, il devrait le savoir. Il avait compris que si j'avais choisi Jacob, il ne devait pas s'interposer. Il devrait comprendre que mon choix était fait, il ne sera plus là, plus avec moi.

Aucun de mes regards ne se posa sur lui, je regardai Alice. J'avais besoin d'elle à présent pour m'aider à supporter les quelques jours où je resterais ici. Elle le comprit et m'accompagna jusqu'à ma maison, sans un mot. Quand je fis devant la porte, elle parla enfin :

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

Je devais affronter ça seule, je devais être forte et me ressaisir.

-Ca va aller, je… Renesmée a besoin de moi. Je suis désolée Alice, quand tout ça sera fini, je devrais partir…

-Bella tu es dans notre famille, si il le faut je pense qu'Ellie comprendra et s'en ira… Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle est fait ça…

-Non Alice, c'est votre amie. Je ne pourrais pas accepter qu'on la tue. J'en serais responsable, et même si tout à l'heure je l'aurais souhaité, au fond de moi, ce n'est pas ça dont j'ai envie…

-Je suis là Bella, je ne t'abandonnerais pas…

Je lui souris, incapable de dire plus et rentra dans la maison qui aurait du être le sanctuaire de l'amour qu'on ressentait, Edward et moi…

J'alla dans la chambre de ma fille, elle dormait. Son sommeil était agité. Je voulais connaître ses rêves, je pris alors sa main et la mis sur ma joue. En la posant sur ma joue, je pourrais connaître tous ses rêves.

Je ne sais pendant combien de temps je resta là. J'avais pris un fauteuil pour m'installer près d'elle, pour « voir » ses rêves. La plupart était des cauchemars, elle revivait la scène. Dans certains, elle nous voyait, son père et moi, se quitter… Quand elle eut terminée de rêver, je reposa sa mains.

A travers la fenêtre de sa chambre je pouvais observer la forêt. De la neige était tombée dans la nuit et elle commençait à recouvrir les feuilles d'un épais tapis blanc. Une vision idyllique au milieu de l'enfer.

Cette nuit avait commencé mon enfer. Je décida de laisser ma fille seule, elle ne rêverait plus cette nuit et il fallait que je reste seule, mais en entrant dans ma chambre il était déjà là… Depuis combien de temps je l'ignorais. Je ne désirais pas avoir une discussion avec lui, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. J'ôta mon alliance et le lui tendit :

-Je ne peux plus rester avec toi, quand ce sera fini, je partirais. C'est fini nous deux…


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour,

Suite à de nombreux messages que certaines d'entre vous m'ont envoyé, j'ai décidé de remettre en ligne mes chapitres. Comme j'avais expliqué sur un précédent chapitre, j'ai eu quelques soucis personnels qui ont fait que je n'avais ni le temps ni la motivation pour continuer à publier.

Je vais donc publier quelques chapitres dés aujourd'hui et mettre la fin dans les jours à venir. Je ne voulais pas tout mettre en une seule fois, mais je ne peux pas vraiment faire autrement. Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos messages qui m'ont pourtant fait trés plaisir et j'espère que vous comprendrez ma si longue absence. Merci pour tout et j'espère que les derniers chapitres vous plairont. Pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fiction "Le temps passe rien ne s'efface", contrairement à celle ci je ne l'ai pas fini et je ne sais pas encore si je vas la finir un jour... j'attend un meilleur moment pour savoir si je le fais ou pas et je vous tiendrais au courant.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires et bonne lecture ! ^^

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer sauf ceux sortis de mon imagination

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10<span>

-Non, Bella ! Ne dis pas ça, je t'aime…

Il s'agenouilla devant moi. Je me retira de ses bras qui commençaient à entourer mes jambes et me dirigea vers la table de nuit pour poser mon alliance. Il y a quelques jours, nous étions là, lui et moi. Nous avions fait l'amour, nous nous aimions et plus rien d'autre n'importait. Et maintenant, je devais le quitter, et pour cela, il fallait que je choisisse mes mots, et que je reste claire. Car au fond de moi, je voulais lui pardonner, mais c'était impossible. Je ne le pouvais pas, je devais être franche. Plus on espérerait et plus on serait malheureux.

Je m'installa sur un fauteuil qui était dans un coin de la chambre et essaya de trouver les mots. Il s'assit sur le lit, me regarda et je fus heureuse qu'il ne m'interrompit pas.

-C'est fini, je te l'ai dis. Je suis désolée… en fait non, mais c'est comme ça. On s'est juré fidélité, tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse. Si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais rester seule…

-Non, ne dis pas ça…Mon amour, je suis le plus minable des hommes, je me déteste. J'ai fais du mal aux deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie…Si tu veux on partira, on ira loin et quand il faudra, quand on aura besoin de nous on reviendra… Bella, je t'en pris, pardonne-moi !

Je n'en revenais pas, après tout ce qu'il a fait… Il veut que je lui pardonne ? Et comme d'habitude, il était égoïste. Il ne pensait pas à sa famille…

-Espèce d'égoïste. Tu penses toujours qu'à toi… Un peu comme cette nuit, tu avais envie de l'embrasser, et bien tu as eu ce que tu voulais… Tu ne peux pas quitter ta famille sur un coup de tête et tu le sais alors arrête de parler de ça. De toute façon, quand cette histoire sera terminée, Renesmée et moi, on partira. Mais sans toi.

Il me regarda, outré. Dans ses yeux je pouvais voir son désespoir mais également de la fureur. A cet instant, il ressemblait à un fou.

-Tu crois que j'ai voulu l'embrasser ? Après toutes ces années tu crois encore que mon amour pour toi peut s'éteindre comme ça ? Mais c'est impossible, Bella ! Je t'aime, je t'aimerais toujours et personne ne pourra faire en sorte que ça change. Et puis, c'est elle qui m'a embrassée…

-Je t'ai vu, criai-je. Je vous ai vu dans l'esprit de ma fille !

-C'est ma fille aussi…

-Tu as perdu le droit d'avoir ce titre au moment où elle t'a vu embrasser une autre femme…

Il se leva, et se mis devant moi. Il me prit les mains et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je repensais à cette nuit où nous étions revenus de Volterra, j'avais cédé et je lui avais refais confiance cette fois ci. Mais là, c'était beaucoup plus grave qu'une simple rupture. J'avais pu le croire cette nuit là. Pour le moment, lui refaire confiance était infaisable.

-C'est vrai, je l'ai embrassé. Parce que cette femme je l'ai aimé, il y a des années et la nostalgie de ces moments m'a envahi. Mais à l'instant où je l'ai embrassé, j'ai su que c'était une erreur. Ce baiser ne représente rien, je te le promets…

-Pas de promesse, tu n'arrives pas à les tenir alors autant que tu évites…

-Bella…

Et il se jeta sur moi, commença à m'embrasser le visage, n'oubliant aucune parcelle de celui-ci. J'allais céder à ses baisers, je voulais céder. Mais ma réaction ne fut pas celle désirer, et du dégout m'envahi. Il ne pouvait s'en tirer ainsi, je ne devais pas permettre ça. Si je cédais, je souffrirais encore. Dans l'amour, il y a toujours une part de souffrance, mais chacun a ses limites et il avait outrepassé les miennes. Je le repoussai, gentiment. J'aimais et j'aimerais probablement toujours cet homme, mais je ne pouvais plus baisser mes gardes avec lui, je ne pouvais plus me laisser aller. Il allait falloir que je fasse attention, il se battrait et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir encore résister. Mais c'était ma raison qui était en jeu….

-Je ne peux pas… Tu m'as trahie. Je ne te permettrais plus de me faire du mal. Même si tu m'aimes, comme tu le dis, et que tu l'aimes moins que moi, c'est trop tard. Je ne pourrais pas oublier ce qui c'est passé.

-Bella, tu ne peux pas oublier tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, et puis Nessie a besoin de nous…

J'essayai de me calmer quand il parla de ma fille… Je repris là où je m'étais arrêtée.

-Quand ça sera fini, on s'en ira avec Renesmée, je ne sais pas encore où. Peux être voir les amazones, Zafrina l'avait adoré. Il faut que tu restes avec ta famille, Esmée ne le supportera pas. Et puis, Renesmée pourra revenir souvent, elle ne vous manquera pas longtemps. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit heureuse loin de Jake…

-Je partirais loin de vous, je ne veux pas qu'elle ait à subir ça. C'est mieux ainsi…

-Non, Edward. C'est ta famille avant tout. Je ne supporterais pas de rester à Forks sans toi, ton absence se fera trop ressentir. Et puis, il faut que j'essaye de tous vous oublier pour reconstruire ma vie, au moins pendant un certain temps…

-Ne part pas je t'en pris, je ne le supporterais pas. Ma vie c'est toi…

Je savais que ce que j'étais en train de lui dire lui faisait mal. Mais je ne pouvais faire autrement.

-Je ne te désire plus dans ma vie, tu n'en fais plus parti maintenant. Je vais vous aider pour le traqueur, car je tiens à vous, mais après ça je partirais. Ecoute, je ne peux pas faire autrement…

-Quand c'était Jacob et toi…

Je n'en revenais pas, il parlait de ça. Mais c'était différent, il l'avait toujours su. Et puis j'étais humaine, mes sentiments étaient moins figés. Aujourd'hui Jake appartenait à ma fille. Il voulait me faire culpabiliser…

-C'était différent et tu le sais… Aujourd'hui, c'est ton erreur pas la mienne, alors arrête.

-Oui, désolé… Tu ne m'aimes plus alors ?

Je savais qu'il allait me demander ça. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je pourrais lui mentir, il ne le saurait pas. C'était surement ça e pire pour lui, c'était l'incertitude de mes sentiments. Il en avait toujours douté, et moi j'avais longtemps douté des siens…

Je m'arrêtai un moment, lui pris ses mains, les porta à mes lèvres, derniers gestes d'amour avant la fin.

-Oui, je t'aime. Mais cet amour n'est pas suffisant. Il ne l'est plus. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te pardonner un jour, je crois que si je pars c'est pour le savoir. Tu devras attendre, et si ton amour est aussi pur que tu le dis, alors tu pourras. Mais, si c'est Ellie que tu choisis, je comprendrais…

-Je comprends…

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, il prit mon alliance et la mis dans sa poche.

-Je ne la choisirais pas. Je t'attendrais, des siècles si il le faut, mais un jour vous me pardonnerez. Maintenant que je t'ai écouté, je t'obéirais, si tu ne veux pas de moi, je t'attendrais en silence, mais au moindre signe de ta part, j'accourrais…

Quand il fut sur le pas de la porte, je murmurai mais je sais qu'il m'entendrait :

-Elle te pardonnera, elle t'aime tu es son père. Je ne t'empêcherais jamais de la voir, ne t'inquiète pas. Désolé d'avoir dis que tu n'étais plus rien pour elle…

-Merci, mais tu avais raison, avec elle aussi je devrais prouver qu'on peut me faire confiance…

Il partit et seule sur mon fauteuil, j'espérais que Renesmée se réveille pour pouvoir jouer mon unique rôle à présent, celui de mère.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

J'attendis encore quelques heures, je me sentais vide. Vide de tous sentiments et ma vie aussi était vide, vide de sens. Quand ma fille se réveilla, je la rejoignis pour la prendre dans mes bras. On resta dans son lit, les bras enserraient. Elle aussi avait besoin de réconfort. Elle m'apportait la force pour supporter les jours à venir. Puis on se leva, en silence. Il fallait que l'on aille chasser et je pensais qu'elle serait plus heureuse si Jacob y allait avec elle. Elle ne pourrait plus le voir après, autant qu'elle en profite maintenant. Il allait falloir que je lui dise, pour notre départ. Mais ça pouvait attendre et je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit trop bouleversée, la journée d'hier avait été dure, pas trop d'un coup. J'appelais Jacob, il arriverait dans une demi-heure. En attendant, je me mis dans le canapé et demanda à ma fille de venir à côté de moi :

-Ca va ma chérie ? Tu as bien dormie ?

-Non, j'ai fais des cauchemars… Vous allez vous quitter papa et toi?

Je ne devais pas l'inquiéter, mais en même temps, elle devait savoir.

-Tu sais, c'est compliqué entre ton père et moi. Pour l'instant, on doit prendre notre temps tous les deux. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est de la faute de personne, on va régler ça. Mais il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, c'est qu'on t'aime plus que tout d'accord.

Elle acquiesça et retourna dans mes bras. Quand Jacob arriva, elle lui sauta dans les bras. Je lui fis comprendre en le regardant, qu'il fallait qu'on parle, plus tard. Je restai seule un moment, puis j'allai vers la villa, je voulais voir Alice. Elle m'attendait dehors, elle avait vu que l'on allait avoir une discussion j'en suis sûre.

-Je suis désolée Alice, je suis obligée de partir et tu le sais…

-Mais on pourra venir avec Jazz, s'il te plaît Bella…Tu es ma sœur, tu vas trop me manquer ! On ira où tu veux, et puis quand tu lui auras pardonné…

-Parce que je vais lui pardonner ? lui dis-je, intriguée.

-Un jour, pour l'instant tu lui en veux tellement que votre avenir est assez flou. Il souffre tellement, Jazz peut pas rester prés de lui c'est trop submergeant comme émotion. Et Ellie, elle …

-Sois gentille, parle pas d'elle ! Elle a fait assez de dégâts comme ça…

Je devais me reprendre, mes nerfs étaient à fleur de peau. M'énervée ne servirait à rien, alors je devais me concentrer pour garder un peu de calme.

-Ecoute, je pense que le mieux, ça serait que l'on reste uni, le temps que le traqueur vienne. Puis, ensuite, je partirais avec ma fille. Je dois essayer de comprendre, et refaire confiance à Edward… Je dois parler à Ellie aussi, et ça ne m'enchante pas.

-Elle s'en veut, elle voulait savoir si c'était possible. Elle sait que non maintenant.

-Il l'a embrassé aussi, ils étaient deux. Il est où d'ailleurs ?

-Il est pas rentré, il est parti courir. Tu comptes lui faire payer combien de temps ?

-Le temps qu'il me faudra pour lui pardonner…

On se leva et on alla dans la villa. Je vis Esmée, seule sur le canapé et à mon arrivée, elle se leva pour me prendre dans ses bras. Elle comprendrait ma décision, mais je sais qu'elle ne voulait pas que sa famille se sépare. C'est pour ça que je refuserais toujours que l'on nous accompagne. Car je sais que leur force réside dans le fait qu'ils sont toujours là les uns pour les autres. Chacun apporte quelque chose à la famille, si un maillon s'en va, l'équilibre est rompu et la famille ne sera plus unie. Mais je savais qu'ils avaient vécus longtemps sans moi, ils s'habitueront à mon absence, je ne suis pas si indispensable que ça…

Ellie était dans la chambre d'Edward, je montais les escaliers pour la rejoindre. Quand j'ouvris la porte, elle était allongée sur le lit, inerte. Si elle avait été humaine, on aurait pu croire à sa mort. Mais je savais que l'immobilité faisait partie de la nature même des vampires, je n'en pris donc pas compte. Je referma la porte et je m'avança vers le lit. J'attendis qu'elle sorte de sa léthargie pour pouvoir avoir la conversion voulue avec elle.

-Je suis désolée. Je sais que tu m'en veux, tu me détestes et c'est pas ce que je voulais. Je voulais juste savoir, me dit-elle.

-Tu as eu ce que tu désirais. Il est à toi si tu le veux à présent , _et si il le veut aussi_, pensai-je.

-Non, il ne m'appartient pas. Je le croyais, mais il ne m'a jamais appartenu. Je suis jalouse, Bella. Jalouse de voir qu'il peut aimer quelqu'un si fort et que ce n'est pas moi. Tu sais que je dis la vérité, et ça me fait mal de e l'avouer.

-Ellie, peu importe qu'il m'aime plus ou pas. Je ne peux plus…

-Tu sais, j'ai longtemps cru que je ne pourrais pas faire confiance à un vampire, et puis je l'ai rencontré. Il m'a fallu dix ans, mais aujourd'hui je sais que si je rencontre quelqu'un que j'aime autant qu'il t'aime, alors je ne devrais pas refaire l'erreur de la lancer partir. Je ne l'aime pas autant que toi, mais assez pour que je le veule à moi seule. Mais c'est impossible… il me l'a dit.

-Quoi ?

Alors comme ça, elle avouait qu'elle avait voulu me le piquer. Mais quelle égoïste ! Si elle savait que son amour était si faible, alors elle a saccagé mon mariage pour rien. Mais en fait, le problème n'était plus Ellie, c'était lui seul qui avait crée cette situation.

Une autre chose me tracassait cependant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Cette nuit, quand il est revenu de votre maison je l'ai croisé dehors pendant que je fumais. Il m'a dit que je n'aurais pas du revenir et que nous deux c'était impossible. Car même si on avait été ensemble un jour, nos sentiments n'étaient plus aussi forts aujourd'hui. Tu as gagné, enfin non, car il n'y a jamais eu de bataille, il n'a jamais hésité. Tu lui en veux ?

-Oui… Ecoute, je resterais jusqu'au bout, puis après je partirais. Mais ne t'en veux pas, c'est ce qui devait arriver je pense. Il est aussi coupable que toi. J'espère qu'un jour, tu trouveras le bonheur, et si c'est pas Edward, ça sera un autre…

Je commençais à sortir quand elle me retint.

-Tu ne portes plus ton alliance ? Bella, il t'aime ne le quitte pas…

-Tu aurais du y penser avant. Maintenant il y a une faille, je ne peux plus faire comme si de rien était… Je ne pouvais plus la porter, elle ne représente plus la vérité…

-Mais tu l'aimes ?

Je ne pouvais plus répondre, je m'en alla.

Au rez de chaussée régnait une ambiance morbide. Personne ne parlait, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Je m'approchai d'Emmett, d'habitude sa bonne humeur arrivait toujours à me faire sortir de mes démons intérieurs. Mais là, il ne me regarda même pas. Il était toujours maladroit, il ne voulait pas envenimer les choses et il préféra se taire. Je le regrettai.

Ce fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'enfin la maisonnée s'anima. Alice se leva d'un coup, elle était paniquée. Elle avait eu une vision. Elle prit son portable :

-Edward, rentre. Tanya est morte.

Quand elle prononça ses mots, on se joignit tous prés d'elle, choqués. Elle devait nous expliquer. Elle attendit que son frère rentre, il ne devait pas être loin car deux minutes plus tard il nous rejoignit. De larges cernes étaient apparus sous ses yeux noirs.

-Le traqueur a appris qu'Ellie connaissait Tanya et Kate. Il leur a extirpé des infos, comme là où elle est cachée, et il a tué Tanya. Il nous envoie un message, rien ne l'arrêtera pour la retrouver.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

-Je vais appeler Eleazar et Carmen, dit Carlisle.

Et il monta dans son bureau.

-Bon, maintenant Ellie tu nous dois des explications… C'est allé trop loin là, il faut qu'on sache, aboya Alice.

Ellie était dans le canapé, les genoux prés de son torse. Elle souffrait, et ses yeux exprimaient la terreur. Alice attendit, mais ne voyant aucun signe de la part d'Ellie, elle décida d'intervenir et elle la prit par le bras, et la secoua. C'était la première fois que je voyais ma belle sœur dans un tel état. Ce n'était pas que se vie ou celle de Jasper qui était en péril c'était celle de toute la famille. Elle ne voulait pas qu'un mensonge vienne à bout des efforts de Carlisle de réunir une famille de vampires civilisés.

-Ellie, bouge-toi ! Il faut que tu nous dises maintenant…

-Ne me jugez pas…

Elle fermât les yeux et se concentra. Nous parler lui demander un grand effort.

-Je vous ai menti, ce n'est pas qu'une question de coucherie… Pendant ces dix ans, j'ai voulu retrouvé les vampires qui m'avaient engendrée. Peu de temps après ma transformation, j'avais pris contact avec les loups qui m'avaient secouru. Je vous ai toujours dit que je pensais que c'était des loups qui nous avaient enterrés, en fait j'en ai la certitude depuis longtemps. J'avais rencontré un loup une fois à Denali, il m'a reconnu et comme il a vu que j'étais comme les sœurs, il ne m'a pas attaqué. Ils avaient décidé de les laisser, car elles ne faisaient de mal à aucun humain. Il m'a parlée de mes géniteurs et m'a expliqué qu'ils avaient réussi à tuer un des vampires, mais pas les deux autres. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est qu'il y avait une femme avec eux. Je ne l'avais pas vu ce jour là. Peu à peu, mon envie de vengeance grandissait, je voulais venger William, mais j'avais peur, je n'étais pas assez forte pas assez forte.

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre ses esprits. Puis elle me regarda :

-Bella, je sais que tu ne va pas aimer ce que je vais dire, alors je m'en excuse d'avance. Quand j'ai rencontré Edward, ma vie est devenue un peu plus belle et je me suis prise à l'aimer. Pas autant que William, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de ressentir de l'amour pour Edward. Et mon envie de vengeance commençait à diminuer. Quand il m'a embrassé, je me sentis coupable. Car j'avais l'impression de tromper William. Alors pour pouvoir l'aimer, j'ai décidé d'assouvir ma vengeance. Au bout de dix ans de recherche, je les ai vus à Juneau en Alaska. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient encore là bas et comme ils ont beaucoup voyagés, retrouvé leur trace fut très dur. Ils étaient trois maintenant, mon géniteur et la femme, ainsi qu'un jeune vampire, Sébastian. Je savais que je n'arriverais pas à survivre si je me battais contre eux, alors j'ai décidé de les manipuler. J'ai acheté des lentilles rouges, pour faire croire que j'étais une des leur. Les deux autres étaient en couple et ils tenaient beaucoup à leur nouvelle recrue, donc je devais me servir de lui. Je leur ai fait croire que j'avais besoin d'appartenir à un clan, que la solitude me pesait et qu'à quatre, les proies seraient plus faciles à trouver. Ils ont acceptée, sans se douter de quoique soit. Je devais alors me rapprocher de Sébastian. En comprenant ses émotions, je pouvais lui faire entendre ce qu'il voulait et, peu à peu, il est tombé amoureux de moi. Les autres m'ont alors définitivement accepté comme étant une des leur. Le plus étrange, c'est que je crois qu'ils m'ont reconnu, mais ils s'en foutaient de savoir qui j'étais je crois. Sébastian était aussi leur création et il les suivait partout. Au bout de trois mois, ils avaient totalement confiance en moi. Je leur ai dit que je connaissais un coin sympa, prés de Denali, et ils n'ont pas eu de doute, même si ils savaient qui j'étais. Là bas, ce fut simple. La meute de loup s'était agrandit car beaucoup de vampires aiment aller en Alaska, ils peuvent sortir en plein jour là bas et donc le nombre de loups augmentent pour la protection des humains. Je les ai amenés pas loin de chez eux, et quand on a rencontré un humain, les trois vampires partirent tous à sa poursuite. Les loups les avaient sentis, et ils les ont attaqués. Mon géniteur et la femme moururent mais Sébastian, quand il m'a vu m'enfuire, m'a suivi. Il a piqué une grosse colère, il avait compris que je les avais trahis. Alors je lui ai expliqué toute l'histoire. Il a voulu me tuer. Je lui dis que je l'aimais et il me laissa en vie. Cependant, il ne me faisait plus confiance, ne me laissait plus seule, m'a fait oublier cette histoire et quand au bout de deux mois, il partit chasser sans moi, je me suis enfuie. Son don ne marche pas éternellement, alors quand j'ai repris conscience de ce qui se passer, je savais qu'il fallait que je parte loin de lui. C'est comme ça que je suis arrivée ici. Maintenant, il sait que je lui ai mentis, il a tout perdu. Il me fera payer tout ça et me faire aussi mal que moi je lui ai fais. Voilà… Il a du trouver Tanya et lui faire dire ce qu'il voulait entendre. Comme il peut faire oublier des sentiments comme la crainte, le doute, la protection envers ses proches, il peut faire dire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui.

-Eleazar, Carmen et Kate étaient partis quelques jours, Tanya s'est retrouvée seule. C'est comme ça qu'il a pu la manipuler, explique mon beau père qui était revenu depuis quelques instants. Il a laissé un mot disant que sa vengeance ne faisait que commencer. Alice, il arrive dans combien de temps ?

-Pour l'instant, il réfléchit à la manière de nous attaquer. Il sait que nous sommes plusieurs, il sait que nous avons des pouvoirs alors il veut tout préparer avant de venir ici… répondit ma belle sœur.

-Combien de temps ? redemanda Carlisle.

Ma belle sœur se concentra sur ses visions. Elle devait faire un grand effort pour pouvoir voir des visions qui ne s'imposait pas à elle. Au bout de trente secondes, son visage changea et elle lança :

-Trois jours…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Trois jours. Trois jours pour nous préparer à affronter Sébastian. Je regardais toute ma famille et je pu lire l'inquiétude dans leurs yeux. Esmé se rapprocha de son mari et mis son bras autour de sa taille. Elle était tellement protectrice envers sa famille, et c'était de la peur qu'on pouvait lire en plus dans ses grands yeux dorés. Face au traqueur, je savais que je serais la seule qui pouvait réellement les protéger. Tout comme notre bataille face aux Volturis, il allait falloir que je joue un rôle majeur. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre un seul membre de ma famille, même si je comptais la quitter, ils resteront toujours ma famille.

-Il va falloir que nous nous organisions, lança Carlisle, rompant le silence posant qui c'était imposé à travers la villa.

-Je peux essayer de m'en occuper. Son pouvoir n'aura aucun effet sur moi et si Jasper ou Emmet m'apprennent comment me défendre…, répondis-je.

-Non Bella, tu ne peux pas y aller seule, ça serait du suicide, stoppa Edward.

Il était furieux. Je savais qu'il réagirait comme ça. En fait je savais qu'on ne me laisserait pas seule, ni lui ni Carlisle ne le permettraient.

-Edward, tu sais que l'on a besoin de Bella. Mais on ne peut pas te laisser y aller seule. Le mieux, c'est qu'on se sépare. Bella, Edward, Emmet et moi, on ira à sa rencontre. Bella pourra nous protéger pendant qu'on essaye de lui entendre raison… suggéra mon beau père.

-Pourquoi se séparer ? Je ne veux pas être mis à part, je peux vous aider, s'exclama Jasper.

-Ecoute Jasper, il est très fort. Si on perd, il faut que vous puissiez vous enfuir. Renesmée a besoin d'être protéger et on ne peut pas laisser Ellie sans défense. Vous resterez là, Alice pourra voir le déroulement de la bataille et si on échoue, tu essayeras de le contrôler grâce à ses émotions, d'accord ? proposa Carlisle.

Il ronchonna, puis accepta cette perspective. Je fus heureuse de me dire que quoiqu'il arrive, ma fille sera protégée par des gens qui l'aiment au cas où. Carlisle fit le tour de la salle par le regard, et tout le monde accepta ce plan.

Si ça devait échouer, je serais auprès de mon mari. Malgré les circonstances actuelles, cela me rassurait de me dire qu'il serait prés de moi.

A ce moment là, ma fille et Jacob rentrèrent. Quand il sentit la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, il me demanda ce qui se passait.

-Viens, je vais t'expliquer, lui dis-je.

Ma fille m'enlaça, et elle se dirigea vers ses tantes. Elle ne regarda pas Edward, elle lui en voulait encore. Malgré son âge, Renesmée était très mature. Je pense qu'il lui faudra du temps pour qu'elle oubli.

Quand nous fûmes dehors, Jacob se posa devant moi. Il était inquiet.

-Un vampire va arriver dans trois jours. C'est un traqueur et il est puissant. On va devoir le tuer car il menace la famille.

-La meute peut aider ?

-Je préférerais que vous restiez à part pour protéger Renesmée. Jacob, je dois te parler d'autre chose.

Je pris ma respiration, ça allait être dur de lui avouer ce que je comptais faire. Mais il devrait comprendre. On aurait du partir déjà il y a six mois, et puis il pourrait la revoir.

-Si nous gagnions, Renesmée et moi, on s'en ira. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps, mais il le faut …

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Attends… Nessie et toi seulement ? Et Edward ?

-Non, pas Edward. On est… en froid. Enfin voilà, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras la revoir quand tu veux.

-Non mais c'est n'importe quoi Bella, s'emporta t-il. Tu vas pas partir juste parce que vous vous êtes engueulés. Nessie a besoin d'être avec les gens qui l'aiment !

-Tu ne comprends rien, je l'ai quitté. Il faut que je réfléchisse et ça sera pas possible ici. Ecoute c'est comme ça, je ne veux pas que tu comprennes, je te préviens c'est tout.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il se retint et s'en alla. Je lui avais fait de la peine je le savais, et je m'en voulais. Je restai là, quelque instant, regardant la forêt.

La panique m'envahit. Je ne voulais pas quitter mon mari, c'était trop dur. Et si on ne s'en sortait pas, ma fille se retrouverait seule, sans parent. Et Jacob qui m'en voulait, je lui retirais sa raison de vivre, il ne pourrait pas me pardonnait. Faire du mal aux gens que j'aime, c'était à ça qu'avait résumé ces derniers jours. J'étais égoïste. Il fallait que je m'en aille, que je coure dans cette forêt pour ne plus penser à rien, pendant quelques heures au moins. J'en profiterais pour chasser, j'en avais grandement besoin. Et sans prévenir personne, je m'enfonçai à travers à travers les arbres, laissant mes pas s'enfonçaient peu à peu dans la couche de neige.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entendis des pas au loin. On me suivait, et j'aurais reconnu ses pas parmi des milliers. J'interrompis ma cours, attendant qu'il me rejoigne. J'avais cru qu'il ne m'aurait pas suivi, il m'avait promis de me laisser tranquille.

-Je vais bien si c'est ce que tu te demande, je pars juste chasser, lui dis-je, sans me retourner.

Il se mit prés de moi. Il ne m'imposerait pas sa présence mais je savais que cette réponse ne lui suffirait pas.

-J'ai attendu ta discussion avec Jacob. Tu ne changeras pas d'avis – ce n'était pas un question, juste une affirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà- Tu avais l'air mal à l'aise, je sais que ça doit être dur de lui faire ça, mais si tu en sens le besoin, ne t'inquiète pas pour les autres, ils comprendront.

Il approcha sa main de ma joue, mais je la repoussai. Je ne voulais pas qu'il profite de ma détresse, c'était trop tôt en plus. Il remit sa main le long de son corps, visiblement déçu et triste mais il me sourit quand même.

-Ca te dérange si je chasse avec toi ? me demanda t-il.

-Edward… Je préférerais être seule.

-Tu es sur ? Je ne te dérangerais pas tu sais, je ne te parlerais même pas si tu le veux…

-Si tu veux… acceptai-je, sans grand enthousiasme.

Et nous partîmes tous les deux, à la recherche de proies pour notre repas.

Au bout de quelques heures et quelques cerfs, nous étions assez rassasiés. Edward avait respectait mon silence et ne m'avait pas adressé la parole. De toute façon, on n'avait pas besoin de se parler, nos regards le faisaient à notre place.

Quand nous rentrions, il rompit le silence cependant :

-Tu comptes partir quand ?

-Quand je serais que vous ne risquez rien… dans trois jours je pense.

-Tu peux me promettre quelque chose ?

-Dis moi…

-De ne pas m'oublier, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dis le moi. Ma vie sera en sursit tant que tu ne m'auras pas pardonné.

Il était sincère, je le savais.

-Oui, bien sûr ! lui répondis-je.

Et nous retournions tous les deux à la villa.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Pendant les quelques jours qui nous restaient, nous en profitions pour peaufiner notre plan et je demandai à Emmett et Jasper de me procurer un entrainement express. Ma force s'était atténuée depuis le temps et j'étais moins forte que ma brute de beau frère. Les entrainements tournaient régulièrement au règlement de compte après les dizaines de bras de fer où je l'avais battu.

-Alors petite sœur tu fatigues ? me nargua Emmett.

A croire que voir qu'il était redevenu le plus fort de nous lui procurait un immense plaisir. On était dans le jardin et il s'amusait à me montrait les différentes prises dans un combat contre un vampire. Mon pouvoir n'était d'aucun effet sur lui et donc je devais m'améliorer pour augmenter ma force physique.

On passait nos journées à s'entrainer, et même si je ne pouvais pas ressentir la fatigue, les entrainements étaient éprouvants. Jasper lui était plus calme, plus compréhensif. Il essayait surtout de me rendre plus forte, Emmett s'amusait à me terrasser.

Les nuits je les passais avec ma fille. Edward ne venait plus au cottage, il avait compris que je ne le souhaitais pas. J'avais expliqué à Renesmée qu'un danger approchait et qu'elle devrait passer la journée chez son grand père. Là bas, la meute pourrait la protéger. Ce qui me faisait le plus peur, c'est que face à Sébastian, ils ne pourront pas lutter. Si il utilisait ses pouvoirs… ça serait fini.

Je n'avais pas eu la force de voir mon père encore, si je devais lui dire adieu, ça serait trop dur. A chaque fois que j'avais du le faire, je savais que je lui faisais beaucoup de mal. J'avais déjà du abandonner ma mère. Cette situation n'avait pas été si pénible au temps où je pouvais compter sur Edward.

On suivait avec impatience toutes les visions d'Alice. Le traqueur changeait en permanence de décision, et on savait qu'il ne se déciderait qu'au dernier moment.

On avait décidé que le premier groupe irait à sa rencontre tandis que les autres resteraient dans la villa. Si il y avait un problème il pourrait l'affronter. Alice m'avait promis d'appeler Jake si nous échouions, pour qu'il parte avec ma fille.

Elle ne parlait toujours pas à son père, j'avais essayé de faire en sorte qu'elle lui pardonne mais pour l'instant rien n'y faisait. Et Edward était complètement abattu. Il restait très peu avec les autres, il partait dans les bois et quand on avait besoin de lui, Alice l'appelait.

J'aurais cru que l'on me reprocherait sa souffrance, mais tout le monde pris ma défense. Il comprenait que cette situation avait été très dure pour moi et ne me jugeait pas. C'est pour ça que Edward ne restait pas, il entendait en permanence leur reproche. Il y avait qu'Esmée qui était impartiale. Elle avait toujours aimé Edward plus que les autres et elle voulait son bonheur. Elle savait que son bonheur passé par moi, et même si elle me comprenait, elle ne lui en voulait pas pour autant.

C'est comme ça que se passèrent ces trois jours. Edward ne m'adressa pas la parole depuis notre partie de chasse. Le dernier soir avant la venue du traqueur, pour reprendre des forces, nous retournions tous chasser. J'avais finalement décidé que Renesmée serait mieux chez son grand père et Sue avait été très heureuse de pouvoir s'occuper de celle qu'elle appelait sa « petite fille », même si elle n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec ma fille. Mais j'aimais beaucoup Sue, alors ça ne dérangeais pas.

Pendant la chasse, nous partîmes tous de notre côté. Je savais qu'ils en profiteraient pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec les personnes qu'ils aimaient. Moi, je restai seule pendant un moment avant qu'Edward vienne me rejoindre. Bien sûr, il ne disait rien. Mais le fait que l'on soit ensemble nous donnait des forces. Demain, j'aurais besoin de lui, et lui de moi. Et je savais que ce serait le dernier moment que nous passerons seul de toute manière. Quand il eut fini de chasser, il s'assit sur un rocher, regardant le sol et attendit que je finisse la mienne.

Une fois que le puma avec lequel je m'étais battu n'avait plus une goutte de sang en lui, je retournai prés de mon mari et je m'assis à côté de lui, sans mot.

-Tu ne feras pas de geste idiot demain ? me demanda t-il.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Parce que tu es courageuse et que tu serais prête à tout pour sauver Renesmée, même te sacrifier et je…

Il se tût. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Sa main se leva un instant, prête à me toucher la joue, mais il la remit le long de son corps à peine fût elle soulevée.

-Tu quoi ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit… Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je préférerais que tu partes dès maintenant pour ne pas risquer de te perdre réellement. Même si tu ne veux plus de moi, je ne rêve qu'à une chose, c'est de pouvoir te resserrer dans mes bras, t'aimer comme personne n'a aimé sur cette terre, et que tu me pardonnes. Mais je sais que c'est impossible pour le moment, alors je ne te demande rien, à part de ne pas faire d'action téméraire demain.

Sans réfléchir je lui pris sa main. Il me regarda intriguée et ses yeux me montraient tout l'espoir que ce geste pouvait représenter. Je me leva, le tira pour qu'il fasse de même et je le serra prés de moi. Ses bras m'entouraient et aurait pu m'étouffer tellement leur emprise était forte. Nous restions ainsi quelques minutes. Son odeur m'enivra, je l'avais presque oublié. Puis je me retirai.

-Je peux réaliser ton premier désir, le deuxième… Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de m'aimer. Mais je ne peux pas te dire si je peux réaliser ton dernier souhait. Je ne sais pas si je peux te pardonner.

-Merci, me répondit il.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il me dit. Il m'embrassa sur la joue, un peu timidement. Il voulait savoir si j'accepterais son geste. Il le fit tellement lentement que j'aurais eu le temps de partir si je l'aurais voulu. Mais je ne le fis pas car ce geste représentait seulement l'attachement que nous avions l'un pour l'autre. Malgré ce qui c'était passé, je serais toujours liée à lui. Et ceci pour l'éternité. D'abord parce que nous avions un enfant, mais également car nos sentiments ne peuvent pas se défaire. Il y avait une attraction naturelle entre nous.

Nous retournions à la villa, nos yeux toujours accrochés. Le reste de la nuit, nous le passions ensemble. Les autres étaient déjà dans leur chambre et nous étions tous les deux sur le canapé. Ellie rentra plus tard, mais alla directement à l'étage. Je fus heureuse qu'elle ne se soit pas immiscée dans notre intimité. Elle avait déjà fait beaucoup de dégâts mais là, elle ne s'imposa pas.

Et c'est comme ça que se déroula la in de la soirée. Edward et moi regardant la télévision pour se distraire car une certaine tension commençait à poindre. Sa proximité de tout à l'heure m'avait perturbé et je n'étais plus sûre de ce que je faisais. Je devais alors me concentrer sur autre chose et les émissions qui passaient m'aidèrent un peu.

Quand le soleil se leva, il ne nous restait plus que quelques heures. Alice surveillait l'avenir et au bout de quelques minutes, elle pu nous renseigner quand à l'endroit où nous allions le rencontrer.

-La plaine, dit-elle simplement.

Carlisle et Emmett embrassèrent leur compagne et nous partîmes (eux, Edward et moi) dans la plaine. Celle là même où ils avaient rencontré les nouveaux nés et il y a peu, où nous avions affronté les Volturis.

Arriver là bas, nous n'attendions que quelques minutes avant que Edward ne puisse l'entendre et se mette sur la défensive. Nous étions prêts et j'étendis mon bouclier pour que l'ensemble des membres de ma famille soient protégés. Le traqueur ne pourrait pas nous faire subir son pouvoir.

Et il arriva. Les yeux rouges sang et son regard déterminé. Déterminé à nous exterminé tous.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

A peine fut il arrivé dans la plaine qu'il nous adressa la parole :

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, famille Cullen. Mais je vois que vous n'êtes pas tous là ? Où est ma petite Ellie jolie ? Elle a dû avoir peur. Pourtant je ne lui ferais aucun mal…

-Tais-toi Sébastian, ne pût s'empêcher de dire Edward.

Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond, et les pensées du traqueur l'envahissait et ne faisaient qu'augmenter la haine qu'il ressentait déjà pour lui.

-Toi, tu dois être Edward ! Tu lis dans mes pensées pour réagir comme ça. Tanya m'a tellement aidé dans ma quête en me révélant tout sr vous. Elle était si gentille, dommage que j'ai dû la tuer. Mais ce fût si simple de lui ôter la vie, pas drôle. J'espère que vous me réserverez un meilleur combat.

Sur ces mots, ce fut l'ensemble de notre clan qui gronda. Il savait que se moquer de Tanya provoquerait une telle réaction et il en fut satisfait. Son rire se fit entendre à travers toute la clairière. Mon beau père décida de prendre les choses en main et lui adressa la parole, d'une voix qu'il essaya de garder calme :

-Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, mais si tu ne veux pas mourir, je te conseille de t'en aller et de laisser Ellie tranquille.

-C'est vrai que vous pensez que vous pouvez avoir le dessus grâce à votre bouclier ambulant. Mais sans elle vous n'êtes rien. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'avec elle, le fait de ne pas avoir mes pouvoirs soient un problème. Elle est si insignifiante, si faible…

Edward était à deux doigts de lui sauter à la gorge mais Emmett et Carlisle le retinrent.

-Ne parle pas comme ça de ma femme…

-Oh, je t'ai blessé ? Désolé, réellement, dit-il, ironique. Enfin, le problème n'est pas là je crois. Je ne partirais pas. C'est comme ça, Ellie n'a pas été très gentille, vilaine fille, il faut la punir.

Le ton qu'il employait me déplaisait au plus haut point. Il se croyait supérieur à nous, mais il ne nous connaissait pas. A ce moment là je sentis une décharge le long de mon bouclier. La force de celle-ci me désarçonna. C'était totalement différent de toute celle que j'avais pu ressentir par la suite, elle était beaucoup plus brusque et plus forte et je dû me concentrer pour garder mon bouclier intact. Son pouvoir était visiblement très puissant. Et ceci me fit pousser un cri de surprise que les autres descellèrent.

-Il essaye de faire tomber mon bouclier, il vérifie s'il n'y a pas de faille. Son pouvoir est très fort, avouai-je.

-Je voulais juste vérifier, rigola Sébastian.

Edward me regarda, inquiet. Je savais que s'il continuait ainsi, je ne tiendrais pas éternellement. Face à l'échec qu'il venait de subir, Sébastian arrêta sa quand Edward compris qu'il arrêtait de tester mon bouclier, il se jeta sur lui. Le traqueur fût surpris et il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Edward réussit à le faire tomber et lui arracha la main droite. Sébastian hurla de douleur, et mon mari allait se jeter de nouveau sur lui, mais il reprit conscience et il exerça son pouvoir sur lui. Edward perdit alors toute notion du temps et de l'espace, ne sachant plus pourquoi il était là. Il s'arrêta alors dans sa course, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Je regardais le spectacle horrifié, Carlisle et Emmett savaient que s'ils sortaient de la protection que je leur fournissais, ils ne pourraient pas l'aider. On était donc dans l'incapacité de nous battre et je voyais mon mari a deux doigts de se faire tuer.

Le traqueur se jeta sur lui, et il lui arracha un bras, Edward hurla de souffrance et s'écroula au sol, inconscient. Ce genre de blessure pouvait être fatal pour un vampire et je ne pus rester immobile.

-EDWARD !

Je me jetai sur Sébastian, laissant mon frère et mon beau père sans défense. Quand je me lançai sur lui, je compris que j'étais seule à présent. Sébastian avait lançait son pouvoir sur toutes les personnes présentes dans la plaine et seule moi pouvait le vaincre maintenant.

Je l'attrapai par le cou, je voulais lui arracher la tête mais il fût plus rapide que moi et il m'attrapa par le torse pour m'envoyer sur un rocher, que le choc fendit en deux. Il se jeta de nouveau sur moi, s'il voulait tuer les autres, il devrait d'abord s'occuper de moi, mais je ne le laisserais pas faire. Je me remis sur mes pieds et au moment où il allait m'attraper, je l'évitai pour me retrouver dans son dos. Je me jetai sur ses épaules et je plongeai mes dents dans son cou pour lui arracher un énorme morceau.

Il était de plus en plus blessé, et je commençais à avoir le dessus. Il me donna alors un grand coup dans le ventre qui m'expulsa dans les airs. J'atterris au sol et ma chute fût amorti par la neige encore présente. Je m'attendais à le voir se jeter sur moi, mais ce ne fût pas le cas.

Il ne m'avait pas rejoins, ses blessures le préoccupaient trop pour continuer le combat et je le vis partir vers le bois. Je courus à sa poursuite et arrivée prés de lui, je mis mes deux autour de son cou, mes jambes enlaçaient autour de sa taille et lui arracha la tête. Il s'effondra. J'avais réussi.

Emmett me rejoignit, avec la mort de Sébastian, il avait repris connaissance et il prit un briquet dans sa poche qui lui permit de brûler son cadavre.

-Ca va ? me demanda t-il.

-Oui, je n'ai rien. Et Edward ?

-Carlisle est avec lui… C'est grave, Bella. Il est très mal en point, il ne reprend pas connaissance.

Je courus rejoindre Carlisle, suivi de près par Emmett. Mon beau père était accroupi à côté du corps sans vie de mon mari. Cette vision me terrifia. Lui qui avait toujours été si fort et si protecteur, le voir fût la pire des visions du monde.

-Carlisle, qu'est qu'il a ?

-Ce n'est pas une blessure anodine. Je ne sais pas s'il s'en sortira, je n'ai jamais vu un vampire ne pas reprendre connaissance… Il faut que je lui replace son bras, il est comme figé…

-Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça… murmurai-je à mon mari consciente qu'il ne pourrait pas m'entendre.

-Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, c'était presque du suicide on aurait dit, dit Emmett.

Mon beau père lui lança un regard furieux et il se tût.

Plus rien à perdre car je l'avais laissé. Je fus dévastée, j'allais le perdre… Je m'accroupis prés de lui, l'embrassa et ce fut comme embrassé du marbre. Si j'avais pu pleurer, à cet instant je n'aurais pas pu me retenir.

Nous le ramenions à la villa, une fumée dense s'élevait à travers la forêt, signe de notre victoire.

Nous avions réussi, mais à quel prix ?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Nous avions couru pour le ramener. Son état était réellement inquiétant et quand nous rentrions tous les quatre, Carlisle portant Edward, toute la famille nous sauta dessus.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Alice.

-Il est blessé ?

Nous le montions dans le bureau de Carlisle, suivi de tout le monde. Il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Carlisle ne lui avait pas remis son bras, il attendait de l'installer correctement avant de pouvoir faire quelque chose. Il le mit sur la méridienne de son bureau. Mon beau père qui d'habitude gardait son sang froid à toute épreuve, semblait complètement incapable face à ce qui nous arrivait.

-Le traqueur lui a arraché son bras. Il est mort, nous n'avons plus rien à craindre, mais Edward est salement amoché. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne reprend toujours pas connaissance. Ce n'est pas normal pour un vampire, expliqua t-il.

-C'est parce qu'il n'a pas la force de se réveiller, rien ne le force à le faire, dis-je.

Ils me regardèrent, intrigués. Esmée se mit à côté de moi, plaça ses bras autour de mes épaules pour me réconforter. Et je me sentis presque apaisée. Je regardai Jasper, c'était grâce à lui que j'arrivai à me contrôler, je le savais et je lui souris pour le remercier.

Carlisle replaça le bras à son emplacement et mis un bandage autour pour le maintenir. Et nous attendions tous. Nous attendions un signe mais rien ne vint. Nous restions ainsi quelque minutes et je ne pus m'empêcher de poser la question qui me préoccupée :

-Alice, est ce que tu vois quelque chose ?

-Non, son avenir est flou. C'est comme si il refusait de prendre une décision…

-Il est conscient ?

-Je pense, répondit Carlisle. Il n'est pas mort, sa blessure est en train de se soigner. Je ne comprends rien, ce n'est pas normal qu'il reste ainsi.

Il ne se battait pas. Et c'était à cause de moi. Il se rangeait toujours à mes décisions et ne voulait pas me faire de mal. Mais il m'en avait fait. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il était mauvais pour moi, qu'il me forçait à prendre les mauvaises décisions. Je n'avais jamais pensé ainsi car notre amour était la seule chose qui comptait. Je savais qu'au vu de ces derniers jours, il préférerait s'effaçait, car sa raison d'être ne le voulait plus à ses côtés. Il ne s'accrochait pas à la vie, car il n'avait rien pour cela.

Je m'accroupis à côté de lui, caressant ses cheveux. Quand je me retournai pour pouvoir demander à Carlisle ce qu'il faudrait faire, je fis face à un bureau vide. Ils avaient décidé de nous laisser un peu d'intimité.

Et je restai ainsi. Les heures passèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Au bout d'un moment, je sentis qu'Ellie nous avait rejoins.

-Je suis réellement désolée Bella, c'est à cause de moi tout ça, me dit elle apeurée.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Je ne me retournai pas. C'était vrai, je ne lui en voulais pas, et malgré la rancœur que je lui vouai, j'étais presque heureuse qu'elle soit là.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux pour l'autre soir, mais pourquoi tu ne m'en veux pas pour ce matin ? Après tout, si je n'étais pas revenue, il ne serait pas là et Tanya ne serait pas…

Elle ne pu continuer.

-Je ne pense pas que ta mort nous aurait rendu service. Et puis, je préfère savoir ce qui c'est passé. Ecoute, c'est lui seul qui a fait l'idiot ce matin. Tu n'y es pour rien alors ne te torture pas…

-Tu sais Bella, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire, on aurait pu s'entendre. Je suis certes la garce qui a voulu te piquer ton mari, mais je t'aime bien. Tu es forte et généreuse. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. SI je t'avais rencontré avant, j'aurais perdu tous mes préjugés sur les vampires…

-Merci… lui dis-je. Je dois aller chercher ma fille, tu peux demander à Carlisle de venir surveiller Edward ?

Elle acquiesça et descendit. Une fois qu'il fut là je sorti prendre la voiture, sans aller dans le salon. Je n'avais rien de nouveau à leur dire et la souffrance d'Esmée me ferait perdre mon calme. Et il fallait que je le garde si je ne voulais pas inquiéter ma fille. Je pris la Volvo d'Edward et je fonçai vers Forks. Une fois arrivée prés de la maison de mon père, je vis la meute dans la forêt. Je m'approchai du grand loup roux qu'était mon meilleur ami :

-Tout va bien. Il est mort…

Il me regarda avec un air intrigué. Malgré le fait qu'il était sous sa forme de loup, ses yeux étaient les plus compréhensifs du monde.

-Il y a eu une complication… Edward est blessé et il ne se réveille pas. Retournez à la réserve, je m'occupe de Renesmée.

Cependant il ne bougea pas.

-C'est bon Jake, tout va bien. Je prends Renesmée et je retourne à son chevet. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Carlisle s'occupe de lui…

Il avait entendu la détresse dans ma voix, je n'avais pas pu la contrôler. Il s'avança vers moi, mis sa tête prés de mon bras et se frotta à moi. C'était son soutien qu'il m'offrait. Et ils partirent tous.

Je me dirigeai de nouveau vers ma maison, et je rentrai sans frapper.

-Maman … cria ma fille avant de me sauter dans les bras.

-Oh ma chérie, tu m'as manquée… T'as passé une bonne journée ?

Et elle me raconta tout pendant que je m'installai sur le canapé, suivi de mon père et de Sue.

-Tout va bien ? me demanda t-il.

-Oui oui, on s'est occupé de notre problème.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que Edward était blessé, pas devant ma fille et puis il se poserait trop de question. Il savait certaines choses sur notre monde, mais je savais que tout lui dire aurait été de trop pour lui. Je restai un peu, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu mon père. Puis quand vint l'heure du dîner, nous partîmes.

Il fallait que j'explique maintenant à ma fille pourquoi son père ne serait pas là à son retour. Et de plus, je ne pense pas que ma famille puisse cacher sa peine. Edward avait toujours été le fils prodige.

Je mis ma fille à l'arrière et je démarrai.

-Ma chérie, il faut que je te parle…

Je lui jetai un regard, et je vis qu'elle dormait déjà. Sa journée avait dû être vraiment mouvementée pour qu'elle soit autant fatiguée. Quelque part ça m'arrangeait, je pourrais reporter à plus tard cette discussion qui ne m'enchantait guère.

Le retour jusqu'à la villa me sembla si long, je m'inquiétai tellement. Quand on arriva, je pris lentement ma fille dans mes bras et l'amena dans le salon, où les bras de Rosalie l'attendaient. Elle avait du comprendre que ce soir, je devais m'occuper d'Edward et que j'aurais besoin d'elle pour ma fille. Depuis l'an dernier, Rose et moi, on était très proche et ça me rassurait de savoir que si j'avais un problème, ma fille serait en sécurité avec elle. Je l'appréciais réellement maintenant.

Je remontai à l'étage et je pris le relai de Carlisle. Son regard m'indiqua que rien de nouveau ne s'était passé pendant mon absence, à mon plus grand désespoir. Je repris ma place à ces côtés et je regardai sa blessure. Elle était soignée, aucune marque ne se faisait voir à présent. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et son inconscience fut d'autant plus insupportable. Avant, je pouvais me cacher derrière sa blessure, me dire que c'était son bras qui l'empêchait également de sortir de sa léthargie, mais il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, j'étais la seule responsable. Quelque part, j'espérais que ce que ceci était faux, mais tout était de ma faute. Il avait décidé de se sacrifier.

-Edward réveille-toi, je t'en prie. Je t'aime…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Je sursautai, et le regarda. Il s'était réveillé. Je lui sautai au cou.

-Oh Edward, tu nous as fais si peur…

-Oui je vois ça, Bella… tu me fais mal.

Je me relevai et le regarda inquiète. Il m'offrit son superbe sourire en coin. En le serrant dans mes bras, j'avais du lui faire mal au bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, me dit-il. Je vais bien, un peu mal au bras, mais rien de grave. Je crois que… j'avais un peu de mal à émerger, mais tu m'as donné la force de le faire. Je te dois des excuses, je t'avais demandé de ne pas être téméraire, et moi j'ai réagis comme un imbécile. D'ailleurs comment ça c'est terminé ? Si on est là, je suppose qu'il est mort…

-Oui, je l'ai tué.

Je lui racontai comment c'était déroulé la bataille, et je le vis grogner quand je lui dis que j'avais du m'en occuper seule. Mais il fut soulagé de savoir que personne d'autre n'a été blessé.

-Tu as été forte aujourd'hui. Comme toujours d'ailleurs, me dit-il.

-Mais pourquoi tu t'es jeté sur lui ? Tu as eu de la chance, il aurait pu te tuer et… et je…

Je ne pu continuer, tellement la scène qui me vint à l'esprit me terrorisait. Il avait compris et me caressa la joue de sa main valide. Je relevai la tête pour me plonger dans ses beaux yeux dorés.

-Il avait des pensées malsaines. Il pensait à toi, pour gagner il devait te tuer. Si tu savais comment il voulait le faire… Je n'ai pas pu me retenir…

Il plongea ses yeux en moi et pendant un instant, j'eus l'impression que le monde entier s'était arrêté et que nous n'étions plus que deux. Il s'approcha de moi et nos lèvres se touchèrent presque quand nous entendîmes des pas à l'étage.

Je m'éloigna de lui, nous nous sourions, un peu gênés.

-Edward !

Alice allait lui sauter mais il la repoussa. Il rigola, il savait que sa sœur ne ferait pas attention à son bras. Carlisle examina son bras, et nota qu'il était parfaitement remis, mais qu'Edward devrait faire attention ces prochains jours. Je les laissais, pour voir ma fille. Je la pris des bras de Rose qui devait, elle aussi, avoir envie de voir son frère. Je me mis sur le canapé et la posa prés de moi.

Je pris la main de ma fille et la mis sur la joue. Elle ne faisait plus de cauchemar mais je m'assurais chaque soir qu'elle allait bien. Alice me rejoignit, elle se mit à mes côtés.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée ? Tu n'es pas heureuse ? Pourtant tu es resté à son chevet toute la journée… me lança t elle.

-Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Il y a deux jours, je croyais que le mieux serait que je parte, mais depuis ce qui s'est passé… Je lui en veux encore, et je me déteste parce qu'il s'est sacrifié pour moi mais je ne sais pas si ça change quelque chose au fond…

-Tu n'as pas à te poser de question. Fais ce que tu penses être le mieux pour toi, personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur. Et avant que tu me poses la question, non je ne sais pas ce que tu vas faire…

-Merci Alice, murmurai-je.

-En fait, mon frère veut te voir, me dit elle.

Je lui laissai Renesmée et je remontai. Il était toujours allongé, et seul à présent.

-Tu m'as laissé seul, tu m'as manqué, me dit il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Edward, je…

-Tu ne peux pas me pardonner, je le sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas fais ça pour ça. Je te l'ai déjà dis, je te laisserais tout ton temps. Mais j'avais besoin que tu sois prés de moi, si tu ne le veux pas, je comprendrais, mais j'aimerais que tu restes… me supplia t-il.

Je m'accroupis à ces côtés, lui pris la main et on resta ainsi pendant des heures me sembla t-il. Je ne disais rien, lui non plus, la seule chose dont j'étais capable ce fut de le regarder. Et lui, me transperçait de son regard. A l'aube, nous fûmes rejoins par ma fille. Elle sauta sur son père :

-Papa, qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Je me suis un peu fais mal, mais tout va bien, grâce à ta maman.

Il me lança un regard complice. Ce regard me gêna. Je savais qu'il ne me forcerait pas, mais malgré tout, il faisait comme si de rien était et ça me dérangeait. Ma fille se logea dans le bas valide de mon mari, elle lui avait pardonné apparemment, et je me sentais coupable de ne pas pouvoir le faire.

Edward semblait aller un peu mieux et il descendit avec nous. Carlisle lui avait dit de ne pas trop forcer. On ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi, alors il fallait qu'il reste tranquille.

-Alors, le petit Edward a voulu faire le héros ? La prochaine fois, laisse ta femme faire, elle est beaucoup plus douée que toi… rigola Emmett.

-La ferme Em ! lui lança-t-il, sans animosité.

Ils rigolèrent. Ca faisait plaisir de voir que le bonheur était de retour dans la villa. Mais je restai à l'écart. Ce bonheur me mettait mal à l'aise, je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à rire et à profiter de tout ça. Même si j'étais heureuse que tout le monde soit en vie, c'était la première fois que je ne me sentais pas chez moi. Ils formaient tous un ensemble, et moi j'étais liée à eux car j'étais liée à Edward. Aujourd'hui, j'étais seule et je compris à ce moment là, que mon départ serait la meilleure des choses.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai pas quand Ellie vint à mes côtés.

-Il faut que je te parle, ça te dérange si on se promène un peu.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je la suivis. Nous étions partis loin dans la forêt t je compris que si nous nous étions autant éloignés, c'est pour que personne ne nous entende, et surtout pas Edward.

-Je m'en vais, j'ai fais mes bagages et je pars maintenant mais avant il faut que je te parle, me dit elle. Je sais que s'il est au courant, il me retiendra. Pas parce qu'il m'aime, juste parce que la première fois où nous nous sommes séparés, il a été malheureux. Il ne m'aime plus, je le sens. Maintenant, je veux trouver ma voie, je veux trouver mon « Edward », comme toi tu as trouvé le tien.

-Tu n'as dis au revoir à personne ? Pourquoi moi … ?

-Parce que tu ne me retiendras pas. Tu comprendras. J'ai compris que le lien qui m'unissait à Edward c'était de l'amour, comme celui qu'on a pour son frère. Dans mon cas, Edward serait plutôt mon frère jumeau car nous sommes pareils au fond. C'était ma plus belle rencontre et c'est pour ça que j'ai cru que je l'aimais plus que ça. La solitude nous a rapprochés. Et c'est pour cette raison que je sais qu'il ne me laissera pas partir. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi, mais je n'ai plus ma place ici et Edward et toi, vous avez besoin de vous retrouvez, sans moi. J'ai fais assez de mal comme ça.

-Et tu comptes revenir un jour ? ne put m'empêcher de lui demander.

-Quand je saurais que je ne pourrais plus vous faire de mal. Je suis navrée, je ne pensais pas…

-Arrête s'il te plaît. Je leur dirais que tu es partie. Au revoir Ellie !

-Au revoir Bella.

Et elle s'enfuit, comme elle était venue. Sans un mot, sans un signe. Je retournai à la maison, pour annoncer son départ.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Au retour, je ne savais toujours pas comment leur dire qu'elle était partie. Je savais combien il l'appréciait, et j'étais responsable de son départ. Ils étaient encore tous dans le salon, ma fille sur les genoux de son père.

-Ellie est partie, annonçai-je.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers moi, ébahis.

-Quoi ?

-Elle a préféré s'en aller, et elle vous remercie pour ce que vous avez faits. Elle ne se s'en plus chez elle, elle doit trouver sa voie.

-Mais pourquoi elle ne nous a pas dit qu'elle partait ? me demanda Edward.

-Elle savait que tu l'as retiendrais, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la retienne.

Il me regarda, intrigué mais il comprenait. Elle avait eu raison. Et nous n'en parlions plus, tout ce que j'espérais c'est qu'elle passe à autre chose, et lui aussi. Je m'installai à côté d'Alice, je voulais profiter encore un peu d'elle.

-Tu dois être heureuse, me murmura t'elle.

Elle n'était pas rancunière, elle affirmait juste un fait qu'elle savait vraie.

-Oui et non. Je commençais à l'apprécier et puis, elle a le droit d'être heureuse et si c'est avec vous, alors elle aurait pu rester. Mais c'est vrai que son départ sonne peux être le retour à la vie normale… dis-je.

-Alors tu ne pars plus ?

-Je ne sais pas.

On parlait tout bas, mais je savais qu'Edward écoutait notre conversation avec intérêt. C'est vrai que j'en avais envie, mais maintenant qu'elle était partie, je me demandais si rester ne serait pas profitable.

-Qu'est ce que tu vois à ce sujet ? lui demandai-je

-Rien, et tu sais pourquoi. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Il y a deux jours, tu partais je l'ai vu, mais Ellie nous a tous pris au dépourvu, comme toujours, alors pour l'instant, la vision est trouble.

Je me doutais qu'elle me répondrait ça. Mais comme toujours, j'aurais préféré ne pas me poser cette question, savoir ce que je devais faire. Je me sentais plus chez moi, mais il y avait ma fille. Et pour elle, je serais prête à tout, même à souffrir en silence.

-Bella, reste, s'il te plaît… me supplia ma belle sœur.

-Je verrais, je ne peux pas te dire. Je n'en ai pas envie, mais…

-Nessie ! dit elle en finissant ma phrase.

-Oui…

Je baissais les yeux, préférant regarder mes pieds plutôt que ma meilleure amie. Elle le savait, elle savait que je ne partirais surement pas car j'avais ma fille.

Je regardai alors Renesmée, elle commençait à s'endormir après avoir joué toute la soirée avec son père. Il était si heureux de la retrouver, ses yeux brillaient d'une intensité rare. Quand elle dormit, Edward la pris en silence, se leva et me fit un signe, me montrant qu'il l'emmenait au cottage. Je le suivis.

Nessie dormait comme un loir, rien n'aurait pu la réveiller.

Quand nous nous retrouvions seuls, Edward et moi, nous nous mîmes dans notre chambre. Ca faisait plusieurs jours que je ne l'avais pas vu, et me retrouver seule avec lui réveilla en moi des sensations étranges.

-Tu ne vas pas partir ? me dit-il.

Il s'était installé sur le lit, allongé. Son bras toujours en écharpe, il soufrait probablement encore.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, tu devrais mieux écouter ce que je dis à ta sœur la prochaine, répondis-je en souriant.

Je le connaissais si bien, je savais que la discussion de tout à l'heure avait dû éveiller sa curiosité. Avec moi, il ne pouvait pas retenir ses questions, mon mutisme mental l'exaspérait. Depuis que nous nous connaissions, il comprenait mes expressions et savait ce qu'elles signifiaient, mais je pouvais lui encore cacher beaucoup de choses. Comme l'an dernier, quand je lui ai caché que Alice et Jasper m'avait écrit un mot avant de partir lors de la bataille contre les Volturis. Il savait depuis, que j'étais meilleure cachotière qu'il ne le croyait et donc, il se méfiait.

-Sincèrement Edward, je n'en sais rien. Je…

-Ne dis plus rien, s'il te plaît !

Il se leva, me pris dans ses bras. Je me laissai faire. Je crois que d'une certaine manière, j'espérais qu'il fasse cela. Il attendit une réaction de ma part, mais ne voyant rien venir, il m'embrassa. Ce fût un baisé passionné, différent de celui qu'il avait échangé avec Ellie. Un baisé qui s'intensifia et que je lui rendis, sans retenue. Il mit sa main valide dans mon dos, caressant tout ce qu'il pouvait, profitant de ce corps qui l'avait repoussé depuis quelques jours. Et je répondis à ses gestes en le déshabillant. Voyant que je devenais entreprenante, il fit de même. Nous nous retrouvions nus et je fus heureuse que la chambre de ma fille fut si éloignée de la nôtre, notre ébat aurait pu la réveiller.

Je me retrouvée dans ses bras. Son écharpe n'avait pas tenue pendant la nuit. Il m'embrassait les cheveux, le cou, les épaules. Il ne me voyait pas, je lui tournais le dos, il ne voyait pas que j'étais bouleversée. J'avais fais une grave erreur en me laissant aller, je m'en voulais. Cette nuit aurait pu tout réparer, tout aurait pu s'oublier. Mais c'était encore pire, je lui en voulais car il n'avait pas attendu que je sois prête. Je m'en voulais car je n'étais pas prête et j'avais cédé au désir le plus primitif. Au moment où nous avions fini, j'avais pris ma décision. Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers le dressing, pris un sac où je mis toutes mes affaires.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, me dit il en me suivant, perdu.

-Edward, je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du, c'était une erreur, nous n'aurions pas du. Je ne peux pas rester là après ce que j'ai fais. Je dois partir, je suis désolée.

Je ne le regardai pas, je ne pouvais pas.

-Non, Bella arrête ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, on en avait envie, tout peux redevenir comme avant, ne t'en veux pas. Si tu veux, on peut oublier, je peux attendre que tu sois prête…

J'avais fini mon sac je me retournai vers lui.

-C'était une erreur, je ne pourrais pas oublier cette nuit et tout non plus. Je ne pourrais pas me pardonner. Je t'ai fais espérer, alors que je ne suis pas capable de te pardonner et maintenant je le sais. Je m'en veux, car c'est cette nuit qui me l'a fais comprendre et elle nous fera souffrir encore plus.

Il s'approcha de moi, mis son front contre le mien et me supplia.

-Bella, reste, je ne pourrais pas supporter ton départ.

-Désolée, il le faut. Il faut que je fasse le point, loin d'ici. Je ne me sens plus chez moi, et même si ce fut une merveilleuse nuit, elle a sonné comme une fin pour moi. Je prends Renesmée, tu pourras la voir quand tu le désires. Tu m'as dis que tu me laisserais du temps, alors fais ce que tu as dis. Je suis navrée, c'est impossible que je reste.

Il me lâcha, et s'accroupit sur le sol, désespéré.

-Je t'aime, lui dis-je. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

J'allai dans la chambre de ma fille, pris ses affaires. Je la mis dans mes bras, sans la réveiller et courus chercher ma voiture, sans dire au revoir à personne. J'appellerais Alice dans la journée, même si je savais qu'elle était déjà au courant. Il allait falloir que j'appelle mon père et Jake également.

Je partis de cette ville que j'aimais tant, cette fois pour de bon, j'ignorais encore où aller mais tout ce je savais, c'est qu'une nouvelle vie commençait et je la redoutais.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

POV Ellie

Un an. Déjà un an que j'étais partie de Forks, loin des Cullen, loin d'Edward. Je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles, je ne souhaitais pas le revoir avant de connaître mes sentiments pour lui, me connaître aussi. Je m'étais installée à New York, dans un petit appartement de Brooklyn. Je le payais avec de l'argent que je piquais au dealer et aux gros trafiquants du coin. Ma vie était paisible, rythmé par mes voyages hebdomadaires dans le Vermont, pour chasser. Je commençais même à apprécier le bruit incessant de cette ville sans repos, mais j'étais seule, trop seule.

J'étais venue à New York car je savais que beaucoup de vampires y avaient fait résidence. On pouvait tuer librement les humains sans alerter les autorités humaines, ni les Volturis d'ailleurs. Avantage des grandes villes. Donc tous les soirs je partais à la recherche de compatriotes. J'avais fini par comprendre que je pourrais être heureuse dans ma condition, et que je me devais de trouver la personne qui changerait ma vie. Edward n'était pas cette personne, il appartenait à Bella. Mais j'aurais tant aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas…

Depuis un an, j'avais trouvé quelques vampires mais ils étaient trop sauvages pour pouvoir s'intéresser aux autres. Aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé d'aller me promener le long de la cinquième avenue. Il y avait des nuages, et pas de risque que je me fasse remarquer par les regards intrigués des humains. Depuis le temps, je m'étais habituée aux regards des hommes qui se retournaient à mon passage mais ça m'agaçait toujours. Ils me regardaient comme une proie, ils me désiraient. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que en réalité c'était eux les proies et moi le prédateur. Chaque jour je devais me concentrer pour ne pas succomber à mon envie de tous les tuer.

Je m'arrêtai dans une boutique de vêtements, je devais renouveler ma garde robe. Je pensais alors à Alice qui aurait si heureuse de pouvoir m'aider dans ma tache. Je devais arrêter d'y penser, penser aux Cullen étaient trop douloureux. Après avoir dévalisé la boutique, je m'apprêtais à sortir, mais à peine avais-je mis un pied dehors que je vis que le temps avait subitement changer. Saleté de ville, le temps y était si changeant que l'on ne savait pas comment s'habiller et maintenant je ne pouvais pas sortir de la boutique sans me faire remarquer. J'analysai les alentours, la première rue adjacente était trop loin pour que je m'y glisse sans que personne ne me voit. Mais il fallait que je le fasse. Je mis un foulard sur ma tête, et un gilet qui cachait mes bras mais mes jambes restaient encore nues sous ma jupe courte. Tant pis, je devais m'en aller. Je sortis en courant à une vitesse qui était lente pour moi, mais rapide pour un humain et je me glissai dans la rue. Personne ne m'avait vu me sembla t-il. Je restai là pendant un moment, essayant de calmer mes nerfs. J'avais couru un grand risque en sortant ainsi couverte.

-Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à devoir me cacher du soleil…

Je me retournai brusquement en direction de la voie qui était sorti de l'ombre. Derrière moi se cacher un autre vampire. Je ne l'avais pas vu, trop occupée à observer les passants. Il était grand et beau, évidement. Ses yeux étaient rouges vifs. Ses cheveux étaient courts et d'un noir d'encre. Son visage était amical et il affichait un immense sourire. Il avait l'air d'un étudiant, mi homme mi enfant et son attitude désinvolte me choqua. Je n'avais pas peur, je ne me mis pas à la défensive.

-Qui es-tu ? lui demandai-je.

-Excuse-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Chris et toi, oh si belle créature !

Son compliment me fit sourire, car je le savais sincère. Ca faisait plusieurs mois que je n'avais pas souris mais un inconnu y était arrivé, sans problème.

-Je m'appelle Ellie, je me baladais et le soleil m'a surpris. Et toi, tu sors en plein jour également ?

-Oui, comme tu vois, mais je me suis mis dans la même merde que toi. Saleté de temps… Mais qu'est ce que tu as aux yeux ?

Evidement, je ne passais pas inaperçue avec mes yeux dorés et tous les vampires me posaient la question.

-Disons que je ne suis pas au même régime que toi, je ne tue pas d'humain mais des animaux.

Je me concentrai alors sur ce qu'il ressentait, je voulais savoir s'il était aussi amical que je le croyais. Il y a une chose que je ne pouvais changer, mon régime alimentaire. Je n'étais même sûre de pouvoir supporter de vivre avec quelqu'un qui buvait du sang humain, mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas le problème.

Après la surprise, il fut admiratif. C'était la première fois que je rencontrais un vampire qui admirait la façon dont je me nourrissais. Souvent on me trouvait stupide, folle ou encore étrange. Aucun vampire au monde ne voudrait subir cette torture, le sang humain nous appelle à chaque instant, il est si apaisant, si bon. Le sang animal n'a rien de comparable au délicieux nectar qu'est le sang humain et tout vampire sur cette terre sait que si nous ne nourrissons pas de sang animal c'est parce que nous ne sommes pas faits pour ça. Nous sommes des prédateurs, nous devons tuer pour vivre et nous tuons des êtres doué de raison pour cela.

-Tu bois du sang animal, pas du sang humain ? Et tu arrives à tenir le coup ? Je veux dire, tu n'as jamais craqué ? me demanda t-il.

-Si, au début, mais maintenant je suis habituée à vivre ainsi. Tu ne me juges pas ? Tu ne trouves pas que je suis folle ? C'est bien la première fois.

-Je ne veux pas être un monstre mais je croyais que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement…

J'étais abasourdie. Jamais un vampire n'avait tenu pareil propos, à part les Cullen. Et c'est un vampire que je ne connais pas qui me dit ça. Je me mis à espérer. Je ne savais pas ce qu'allait m'apporter cette rencontre mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas quitter comme ça Chris. Il m'intriguait trop.

-Tu voudrais que je t'apprenne à te passer du sang humain ? lui demandai-je.

-Que dis tu pour le moment que l'on apprenne à se connaître d'abord, et après, je verrais si je peux m'en passer.

Les nuages étaient réapparus et nous nous dirigions vers mon appartement. Ce n'était pas tout prés, mais qu'est ce que le temps lorsque l'on a toute l'éternité. Pendant le trajet on parla de tout et de rien. Il me raconta comment il était devenu vampire il y a trente ans. Une vampire était tombé sous son charme et l'avait considéré comme son fils. Elle mourut deux ans plus tard, tuée par d'autres vampires. Il resta alors seul, ne prenant pas de compagne avec lui car les autres vampires étaient des êtres immondes qui ne pensaient à rien d'autre que tuer. Il était différent des autres car sa génitrice lui avait appris qu'on pouvait être des êtres respectables. Mais apparemment, elle ignorait aussi qu'on pouvait être « végétarien ».

Je lui racontai également mon histoire, lui parlant de William, des autres vampires, des Cullen, d'Edward… Il était très attentif et très compréhensif. Je voyais chaque sentiments se dessiner sur son visage aussi clairement que je les ressentais et cette clarté était extraordinaire. Je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir s'il me disait la vérité car je savais que ce qu'il me disait était la vérité. On rigolait ensemble comme jamais je n'avais rigolé.

Arrivé à mon appartement, je ne savais pas si je faisais bien de le laisser entrer, ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes. Mais cette journée n'avait rien d'habituel et je me laissai tenter. Nous rentrâmes tous les deux, je lui présentai mon petit deux pièces.

-Je sais c'est petit, mais ça me permet d'entasser mes affaires. Je ne suis pas du genre à errer dans les rues. Que veux-tu, je ne suis pas un vampire comme les autres, rigolai-je.

-C'est très sympa, je n'ai jamais eu d'appart, mais je comprend ce que tu veux dire, au moins, les jours de beau temps, on n'est pas obligé de se trouver un endroit sordide pour se cacher. Mais dis-moi, à quoi sert ton lit ?

Je louais un meublé, et je n'avais jamais eu l'idée d'enlever ce lit. Il pouvait toujours servir m'étais je dis. Je le tournai vers lui et il me lança un regard plein de sous entendu. Alors, il se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa avec fugue. Ce baiser ne ressemblait à aucun des baisers que j'avais échangé auparavant. Et finalement, mon lit nous servit…

Il se trouvait toujours sur moi, m'embrassant la bouche et quand il se retirait c'était pour murmurer mon nom. Je me sentais bien, avec cet homme j'avais envie de passer plus d'une nuit et je ne savais pas pourquoi je ressentais ça, mais je savais une chose. Je ne le laisserais pas partir. Je lui souriais.

-Je suis en train de penser à une chose, me dit-il.

-Quoi ?

-Demain, tu pourras commencer à m'apprendre à devenir végétarien ?

Je le pris dans mes bras et nous continuâmes ce que nous faisions. Je ne voulais plus m'arrêter, je voulais juste profiter de cet instant, lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que le monde disparaisse car plus rien d'autre ne comptait.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Je me trouvais dans le salon. Ma fille était partie ce week end rejoindre son père et sa famille. Depuis un an, j'envoyais Renesmée tous les vendredi soirs à Dartmouth. Les Cullen avaient déménagé il y a neuf mois, et ils s'étaient installés dans la maison qu'ils avaient achetés pour que Edward et moi nous puissions poursuivre nos études à la fac. Donc chaque vendredi j'amenais Renesmée jusqu'à Buffalo où Alice la prenait et l'amener dans leur maison. On avait choisis Chicago comme point de rencontre car c'était entre les deux, et c'était plus pratique ainsi. C'était toujours Alice qui venait chercher ma fille, j'avais refusé de revoir Edward et depuis un an, les seules nouvelles que j'avais c'était Alice et ma fille qui me les donnaient. Il avait essayé de nombreuses fois de reprendre contact avec moi, mais depuis un an, date à laquelle j'étais partie, je n'avais pas souhaité le revoir.

Je me retrouvais donc seul dans la petite maison que j'avais achetée dans les environs de Chicago. J'avais vendu ma Ferrari pour pouvoir me la payer et j'avais quelques économies qui m'avaient permis de vivre convenablement. J'avais racheté une voiture plus petite et maintenant je vivais tranquillement avec ma fille. J'étais plutôt heureuse, mais ce week end j'allais mal. Ca faisait pile un an que je l'avais quitté, je ne pouvais pas oublier cette date. Mais seule chez moi, rien ne me motivait. Je voulais sortir mais pour faire quoi ? C'est alors que je repensai à mon père et Jake. Quand j'étais partie, j'avais du leur dire adieu au téléphone. Jake a mis plusieurs semaines avant de me pardonner, et même si il comprenait maintenant ce qui m'avait poussé à le faire, il était très malheureux sans Renesmée. Il avait voulu nous rejoindre mais la meute avait besoin de lui, et il était donc resté. Quant à mon père, il ne m'avait pas posé de question mais j'avais entendu la tristesse dans sa voix lorsque je lui avais annoncé et ça m'avait bouleversée. Je ne les avais pas revus depuis un an, et j'avais tellement envie de les revoir.

Sans que je m'en rende réellement compte, j'étais déjà installée dans ma voiture direction Forks. Je me souvenais de cette route par cœur, même si je ne les faite qu'une fois. Je me sentais comme appelée par cette ville où j'avais été tellement heureuse et malheureuse à la fois.

J'étais presque arrivée. Il neigeait et les routes étaient presque infranchissables avec cette neige. Mais ma vision me permettait de pouvoir rouler sans me soucier des aléas du temps. Je me trouvais dans la forêt quand j'aperçus une route si familière. La villa des Cullen était à quelques pas de là où je me trouvais. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ma curiosité m'imposa d'aller la revoir. Je savais que ça me ferait du mal et que cette visite ne servirait à rien mais je devais la revoir. Je m'avançais donc dans la petite route. J'aperçus rapidement la villa, toute blanche. Je garai ma voiture devant la porte. En sortant je sentis que la villa n'avait pas eu de visiteur depuis très longtemps. De plus, il n'y avait aucune trace dans la neige.

La villa m'avait manquée, j'avais presque oublié à quel point elle était belle. Je fouillai dans mon sac pour trouver la clé de la porte d'entrée. Je l'avais toujours gardée prés de moi, au cas où… En entrant, je sentis l'odeur familière de tous les Cullen. L'odeur était faible car ça faisait longtemps qu'ils étaient partis mais j'étais tellement habité à les sentir que je pouvais quand même la déceler. Après ça, la deuxième chose qui me choqua c'est que la maison était vide. Je ne m'étais jamais réellement rendu compte à quel point les pièces pouvaient être grandes. Sans les meubles, tout paraissait immense et triste. Cette maison d'habitude si vivante avait perdue de son éclat quand les Cullen l'avaient quittée. Je me dirigeai dans le salon et je vis qu'en réalité, tout n'avait pas disparu. Un meuble restait, cachait sous un drap. Je m'approchais pour le soulever même si je savais ce qui se cacher dessus. Le piano d'Edward n'avait pas bougé de place et j'ignorais pourquoi il l'avait laissé ici. La maison de Dartmouth était telle trop petite pour pouvoir l'accueillir ? Je ne pensais pas et donc ceci me troubla d'avantage. Je montai au premier étage, examinant chaque chambre. Elles étaient toute vides, le piano avait été le seul délaissé avec leur départ. Je redescendis et sortis de la villa. Cette visite avait été très éprouvante pour moi, mais au point où j'en étais, autant faire les choses jusqu'au bout.

Je n'aurais pas du venir mais je devais savoir si mon cottage avait été lui aussi vidé. Je refermai la porte et me dirigea vers la forêt. Je l'aperçus très vite, sous la neige il était si beau. Cette maison avait été la mienne et jamais je n'aurais pu oublier mon petit bout de paradis sur cette terre. Je sortis de nouveau mes clefs, les mains presque tremblantes, redoutant ce que je pouvais trouver derrière. Quand j'ouvris la porte je fus soulagée. Rien n'avait changé de place, tout y était encore parfait. Je ressentis ce que j'avais ressentis la première fois où j'étais entrée à l'intérieur. J'étais de nouveau chez moi et je me sentais sereine. Je savais que je devrais bientôt la quitter mais pour le moment je voulais en profiter. Je me dirigeai vers l'étage. Ma chambre. Je devais voir ma chambre. C'est alors que j'entendis quelqu'un approcher. Je redescendis pour voir qui était là et à peine arriver prés de la porte je le vis.

Il n'avait pas changé. Il était si beau, j'avais presque fini par l'oublier. A ce moment là, tous les reproches, tous ce qui c'était passé s'envola. A ce moment là, je compris que je ne pourrais plus partir loin de lui. Il me souriait, de son sourire en coin que j'avais toujours aimé.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? lui demandai-je.

-Alice a vu que tu te dirigeais vers Forks il y a quelques heures. J'ai du conduire très vite pour te rattraper et quand je suis arrivée, j'ai vu ta voiture et tes pas qui se dirigeaient vers le cottage. Et je suis là…

-Oui, tu es là… Pourquoi ?

-Ca fait un an aujourd'hui, et je voulais te voir. Je ne te demande rien Bella, tu es libre de partir si tu le souhaites. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu es venue ici et si tu as réfléchis à nous…

-Forks me manque, mon ancienne vie me manque et puis tu l'as dit, ça fait un an. Je devais savoir où j'en étais pour prendre une décision…

-Et tu as décidé quoi ?

-Edward, est ce que tu as revu Ellie ? Est-ce que je t'ai manquée ?

- Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde de mon existence te sont dévoués. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et malgré ce qui c'est passé, je n'ai jamais cessé d'espérer ton retour. Je ne te forcerais pas, je te laisserais décider et si tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai pas revu Ellie. Je ne l'ai pas cherché, je l'ai oublié car je sais que mon cœur n'appartient qu'à toi.

Au fur et à mesure de la conversation nous nous étions rapprochés l'un de l'autre et maintenant nous n'étions plus qu'à un mètre l'un de l'autre.

-Tu sais comment ça va se finir n'est ce pas ? Tu sais ce que je vais faire c'est pour ça que tu es venue, parce que Alice a vu qu'on allait se réconcilier…

-Non, je ne le sais et elle non plus je pense. Elle m'a juste dit que tu serais là. Bella, ne te force pas à me pardonner, fait ce que tu veux. J'accepterais tes choix…

-Alors tu comprendras que je ne peux plus être loin de toi. Tu m'as tellement manqué, je suis désolée d'être partie. Il le fallait mais j'espère que tu me pardonneras, je sais que je t'ai fais souffrir.

Je me jetai dans ses bras. Il m'avait tellement manqué. Je me sentais enfin comblée et à ce moment là, rien n'aurait pu troubler mon bonheur.

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, chuchota t-il. Ma Bella, je t'aime…

Je l'embrassai, ses lèvres m'avaient tellement manqué. Nous avions tant de chose à rattraper et il comprit ce que je voulais quand je l'embrassa avec fugue. Nous nous dirigeâmes dans notre chambre pour pouvoir fêter nos retrouvailles.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Je me trouvais dans ses bras et je me sentais enfin moi-même. Tous ces mois loin de lui ne m'avaient pas apporté grand-chose, et au fond j'avais toujours su que je reviendrais tôt ou tard vers lui. Il m'avait juste fallut un peu de temps pour l'admettre. Mais à ce moment là, rien ne pouvait m'enlever mon bonheur. Je sentais sous mes mains son torse nu et mon désir se réveilla de plus belle. Comment avais je pu me passer de son corps, lui qui était si parfait ?

-Ca va ? me demanda t-il.

-Oui, tout va bien, je suis si heureuse. Et ne t'inquiète pas, cette fois, je ne partirais pas.

Je lui souris, pour lui faire comprendre que je comptais réellement rester. Il resserra son étreinte et embrassa mes cheveux.

-Alors, on va vivre à Dartmouth ? lui demandai-je.

-Je sais pas, c'est toi qui voit. Ca ne me tient pas particulièrement à cœur, si tu veux on peut s'installer ici encore quelques années.

-Non, Dartmouth me plaira je suis sure. Et puis, j'ai hâte de revoir toute la famille. Ils m'ont tous terriblement manqué.

-On fera comme tu le désires mon amour.

Une question me trottait dans la tête depuis que je l'avais revu. Il fallait que je lui la pose même si elle n'était pas indispensable à ce moment là.

-Je peux te demander pourquoi ton piano est resté là ?

Il hésita un moment, puis il décida de me répondre.

-Je n'avais plus le courage de jouer quand tu es partie. Tu es ma plus grande inspiration, et sans toi, je ne voyais plus l'intérêt d'en jouer. Quand on est parti, j'ai décidé de ne pas m'encombrer d'une chose qui ne me servirait plus. J'ai vraiment cru que je t'avais perdu définitivement tu sais…

-Mais je suis là, dans tes bras… Il va falloir l'amener à la nouvelle maison. Je suis sûre qu'Esmée sera ravi de le revoir.

-Je n'en doute pas…

Et il recommença à m'embrasser les cheveux, puis le cou, les épaules, les bras… Je sentais son désir remontait en lui et je me retournai vers lui pour le dévorer de baisers. Cependant, il m'interrompit, ce qui me surprit.

-Il faut que je fasse quelque chose avant.

Il se leva et alla chercher quelque chose dans la poche de son pantalon. Il revit vers moi avec une petite boîte dans les mains. Il me la tendit et je l'ouvris. A l'intérieur se trouvait une magnifique bague en or blanc avec un énorme saphir entouré de deux diamants.

-Elle est magnifique, tu n'aurais pas du… Mais alors tu savais qu'on allait se réconcilier si tu as acheté cette bague… lui dis-je.

-Je ne l'ai pas acheté. C'est la bague de fiançailles que Carlisle a offert à Esmée lors de leur première union. Elle me l'avait donné il y a longtemps en me disant que quand je trouverais la personne idéale, je lui offrirais cette bague. Je comptais te l'offrir pour notre deuxième mariage. Tu sais chez les vampires, il n'est pas rare de se marier plusieurs fois. Esmée et Carlisle en sont déjà à leur troisième… Je l'avais pris au cas où tu me pardonnerais…

-Tu veux dire que…

Je ne pus finir ma phrase. Il s'était agenouillé devant moi, me regarda droit dans les yeux et à ce moment là, j'aurais voulu pleurer tellement j'étais heureuse.

-Bella, me ferais tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme, pour la seconde fois ?

-OUI !

Je lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa passionnément.

Quelques mois plus tard…

J'habitais de nouveau avec les Cullen. Je me rappellerais toujours mon retour parmi eux. Ils m'avaient tous sauté dessus, et pendant toute la soirée je ne pus me détacher d'Alice qui était tellement heureuse de me revoir. Mais la plus heureuse dans tout ça fut ma fille qui passa toute la nuit avec nous, trop excitée par nos retrouvailles en famille. Son bonheur me comblait. Nous retournions régulièrement à Forks pour voir Jake et mon père. Jacob était heureux de pouvoir revoir Nessie plus souvent, même si pour lui c'était encore trop peu. Nous n'avions pas décidé de revivre tout de suite à Forks et si Jake et ma fille était vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre alors dans trois ans, quand elle sera d'apparence adulte, elle pourra décider de le suivre. Pour le moment, leur union n'était pas la chose la plus importante.

Peu de temps après nos retrouvailles, Edward et moi avions renouveler nos vœux, mais cette fois en petit comité, c'est-à-dire juste les Cullen. Ma fille était si heureuse de pouvoir voir le mariage de ses parents.

Quand à Ellie, elle revint nous voir mais cette fois, accompagner d'un certain Chris. Son bonheur faisait plaisir à voir et comme je l'avais supposé, nous étions devenues amies. C'est vrai que son envie de me piquer mon mari avait affecté nos relations par le passé. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était comblée et nous étions tellement heureux pour elle.

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait alors à moi, loin de Forks mais avec ma famille. Edward et moi n'avons jamais été si heureux qu'à cet instant. Nous nous étions enfin retrouvés, et malgré les épreuves je savais désormais que pu importe ce qui pourrait se passer, notre amour sera toujours aussi fort…


End file.
